Journey For Love
by AveryMadison1
Summary: Sequel to Finding the Truth. Bella's back in an all new adventure. Bella is now getting used to her life back home except for one thing- she misses her true love Will Rider. A new enemy arises and Bella is off to find Jack Sparrow and the Black Pearl. But will one woman change her affection towards Will? New Characters, New Adventure, New horizons. W&E B&W
1. Bad Dreams

***/ Author's note: Welcome Back! Thank you for all the reviews and 2,000+ views! I'm so excited to write this one! New readers you might want to read my first book (Finding the Truth) you might be a little bit lost… I don't know how to explain this chapter except painful…/***

_Previously_

_I turned to Will. "You're leaving?"_

_He nodded. I hadn't noticed everyone had left us and the sun was starting to set. _

_"__I want to continue to explore the world."_

_"__I understand. But can't you stay longer?" he shook his head no. _

_"__Will… I haven't told you this since the you know…" He nodded. I meant the kiss. "I love you." "I should have told you every day from the moment I met you. I love you." He grabbed me a kissed my lips. I put my arms around his neck while we continued to kiss. He let go first. "Keep a weather eye on the horizon." _

_He jumped off the balcony. My one true love gone._

* * *

I flew up from the pillow. I placed my hands on my head. It happened again.

He was gone. I felt no one understood me. My true love gone. Just like that.

It hurt to think about it. About him. I had watched the horizon for one full month. One month since my journey to find my father.

I lit my candle that was on the night table beside my bed. Throwing my feet out of the covers, I walked to my vanity.

Brown hair with tints of blonde, brown eyes- me Bella Turner. I was wearing my blue nightgown with quarter length sleeves.

I walked downstairs to the kitchen. Mother was up drinking her coffee, silently, at the island in the middle of the room. "Bad dreams?" I nodded and turned to face her. "I can't help it. I love him." I answered.

"I know-"

"No you don't! I can't sleep… I… I… I can't even think without seeing his face!"

"Bella you're just-"

"What?" I started pacing.

"BELLA!" I stopped "your just worried." I hadn't realized my brother William had entered.

"Are you going to marry Will?" I dropped the mug I was holding. I crashed into a million pieces. I spun around to face William, who was sitting next to mother. "Why do you care." I mumbled.

"Cause."

…

I ran up to my room and fell onto the bed. Tears streamed down my face. It hurt to cry over a guy. I was still haunted by the kiss I gave him the one where I thought he would stay. I could still taste his sweet lips. I could feel his soft dark brown hair and see his deep calm brown eyes whenever I closed my eyes for a single second.

I'd never forget my suffering I had endured. He, on the other hand, was out sailing the world.

I arose from the moist soaked bed and pulled out my long sleeve red ruby dress.

_School today. _

I put it on and put over it a black waist coat that stopped at my waist.

I let my hair down. It had turned wavy since I left the ocean.

I walked downstairs.

William was already ready. I walked out first.

…

The town hadn't changed much except they all stared at me. As if I had nothing on. I had told the whole town on Jack's execution I was a pirate since then everyone hated me even more.

"Bella?" William asked.

"Hm?"

"Bella why haven't you gone after Will? I mean you love him."

"I made a promise."

"To who?"

"Mother and father. I told them I wouldn't leave without their permission."

"Something happened to you."

"Johnathon?"

"My name isn't Johnathon!"

"Not you! Johnathon." I waved to him as he approached us.

"Hello again mister William. How many redcoats have been executed?"

"598, I believe."

I looked at the two back and forth.

I cleared my throat when Johnathon turned to face me. "Miss Turner you look mighty fine today." I raised an eyebrow as he kissed my left hand.

"And yourself?" he nodded.

"What happened with you and Will?" he said after William ran along.

I shrugged my shoulders, "I don't know. What about you?"

We left each other and hadn't spoken for about a month. "Good I guess." He answered holding a book in his hands.

"What happened to you in a month? No more buccaneer Johnathon?"

"The buccaneer is still around just _hidden_." He whispered. "I heard what happened at the trial."

My face grew dark. "Ya."

"I'm shocked their just letting you go out in public."

"So you think I should have a rope tied around my neck?"

"No…no… I… ugh… you know what I mean!" he said slamming his hand onto his head as I started to laugh.

His hair had grown out some into tiny dark curls. His blue eyes still sparkled out. But my heart still belonged to Will.

…

(The night before)

_"__Will! Help me!" a woman's voice yelled._

_"__I'm coming!"_

_"__Will!" she continued to cry out. _

_Then he saw her face. The h*ll beast. She stared at him._

_Her hairs flowing around her face looking like a siren's. He hit the wall_

* * *

Will sat up in bed quickly, covered in sweat. The room was dark, but it was the middle of the night. He placed his head in his hands.

It wasn't Bella; it was her. The woman he hated.

The woman who set him up as a fool, sent drunks to kill his family- his life with her. She was alive.

She could never find him or Bella.

He sat up and pulled his red shirt up, that had fallen onto the floor, and carefully put it on his broad shoulders. He shouldn't have left Bella. She would find her.

…

(Present day)

We walked into the school.

Everyone stares at me. Their frightened by me. A pirate.

I walk in ignoring everyone, even though I could the thousands of eyes watching me.

I stand up on the fountain in the middle of the square. "I'm back!"

Everyone stares at me. You could even hear crickets (even though it was broad daylight). Johnathon pulls me down. We walk inside.

"You can't do that Bella. Who knows what would happen if the principal saw you."

"Everyone's scared of as is. They probably think I'm going to bring a band of pirates here."

…

"Good morning class. I am Miss. Dolores Umbridge." She said turning to face the class. She spoke with a quiet, childish, high-pitched voice. "Good morning Miss. Umbridge." Everyone repeated except me.

She walked to my desk, in the middle row. "Hm. Well miss I do believe you did not welcome me into the classroom like everyone else." I had my arm propped up on my book with my head rested on my hand.

"You will welcome me. Try again only you."

"Good morning Miss. Umbird." I mumbled with the class busting out laughing.

"Again."

"Good morning Miss. Umboring." I mumbled again. The class laughed again.

"Miss. Turner there is rules you need to follow from the Ministry. I will not have disruptions in this class do you understand."

"Can I ask you something did you ever stop goats from crossing a bridge?"

"Miss. Turner. You will correct your welcoming. Again."

"Good morning Miss. Umbridge." I forced a fake smile out.

"See isn't that better."

She was a short woman who wore thick pink dresses with a cat pin. Her hair was a caramel color with a streak of grey on her bangs. She wore a fake smile over her pink outfit. I hate her.

***/ Yes Umbridge is now a POTC (but she isn't a wizard) She looks just like her but with long dresses/***


	2. I Must Not Tell Lies

She was boring.

We started walking out when she caught me.

She sat me down at the desk directly in front of hers which composed of kitten pictures, chocolate cakes, biscuits, tea and other cute things.

"Now tell me… why you think you must not follow the rules."

I told her a long story about how I do follow the laws.

While I talked she examined a student document that the principal used to keep record. It was mine.

"Why did you lie?"

I looked shocked then answered, "I haven't lied."

"This says you're a pirate. You must not tell lies."

"Those are illegal to look at except for the principal and the ministry."

"What they don't know can't hurt them."

She placed her hands at the corners of the desk and looked me dead in the eyes. She smelled of cat litter.

"Pirates are rum-soaked and kill anyone who gets in their path and they are obsessed with treasure."

"That's not true. I am not obsessed with treasure. And I'm a pirate."

"You see you keep lying. You aren't a pirate your just a misunderstood girl who makes up _lies _to get attention."

"But that's not true! I went and sailed to Tortuga, Isla Cruces-"

"Stop it! This is all a _lie._ I want you to write out 'I must not tell lies' and I will meet with your parents this evening to discuss this."

"How many times?"

"As many as you need to get it through you head."

I started writing. I had done at least 50 when I stopped and handed it to her.

"See don't you feel better. Knowing that lying is truly wrong."

"Yes." I lied. Actually I hadn't learned anything except the _100 way to kill Dolores Umbridge by: Bella Turner._

…

"Miss. Umbridge, Bella doesn't lie. I haven't seen her lie before." Mother said that evening. Her and father sat on the couch with Umbridge sat in the chair across from them. I was in the kitchen eating an apple hearing every little word.

"…believe me Mrs. Turner she lied saying that she was a pirate."

"Um… actually that is true." Father and mother told them my story.

The room went silent.

I rolled my eyes listening to this.

"My employer will be here in a few days I want her to meet him."

And it went back to silence except for the night sounds from outside. I walked into the living room.

"Told you. Off her rocker." I said siting down in the chair she sat in, biting my apple.

"I agree." Father answered. Mother had entered her book.

She wore her green dress with white ruffles. Father wore his puffy-sleeved white shirt, a simple brown jerkin, brown breeches, thick brown stockings and leather shoes with metal buckles.

He had obtained his career of being a blacksmith after 18 years. Father had just turned 37 and mother would be turning 36 in a few months.

I walked up stairs and sat on the seat in front of my desk.

It was piled high with letters to Will.

"How could she call me a liar?" I questioned. Sure I lied some but that whole story of my life was true.

I would show her it was true- tomorrow.

…

I walked into school wearing a long skirt and a double-breasted brocade waistcoat over a white puffy-sleeved shirt, with my hair down but some was pulled back out of my face.

…

"Good morning." Umbridge said to the class. "Today we will learn about pirates. Now who can tell me what they are."

No one answered since I was present.

I raised my hand when everyone turned to face me.

"Miss. Turner."

I stood up and walked to the front of the room.

"Here we go again." A boy whispered to another student.

"A pirate… is…me. I am a pirate. Hang the code, and hang the rules. They're more like guidelines anyway." I shrugged.

"No… no… a pirate is a person who commits illegal violence at sea or on the shores of the sea." Umbridge says.

"Well then there's just one more thing left to do."

"And what is that?"

"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me. We pillage, we plunder, we rifle, and loot, Drink up me hearties, yo ho. We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot, Drink up me hearties, yo ho. Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me!"

She started yelling at me as I stood up on her desk and kicked all of her paper work off (while singing).

I walked out of the class room still hearing her scream. "Glad that's over with."

…

Recess was when I saw William. I walked over to him.

"What's wrong?" I asked noticing his sweating complexion and shaking hands.

"Angelica."

"Who?" he pointed his finger to a girl.

She was about his height with curly long dark hair. She wore a blue dress with diamond shapes at the bottom. She had a tan complexion and cherry brown eyes. He walked over to her.

I followed.

"Angelica I … I … was… w- wondering… if you… uh… wanted… to be my… girl…gir-… (I hit him in the back) girlfriend?"

She stood there for a second when a giant half their size walked over.

He was the size of two Williams. He had shaggy blonde hair with a fat face and body. He outfit looked like it was suffocating him with a thick brown collar. The Bully- Billy Newell.

"You were asking out my girl?" William nodded quickly.

"You don't ask her out ain't no one does 'cept me." He punched him in the face. He grabbed William's shirt and dropped him in the fountain.

I stepped in front of the two.

"You'll have to get through me you idiot. No one's is going to mess with my brother or I'll bring Jack Sparrow and the Black Pearl back!" I yelled. He ran off followed by everyone else.

I turned and pulled William out. "I hate you!" he ran off.

I just stood there watching him run off.

What did I say?

***/Author's note: Okay… You will find out why William hates Bella soon and REVIEW! Down below! /***


	3. We're a Couple of Misfits

I ran after William.

I followed him into the town. "William!" I called out.

I couldn't find him.

I ran home as quickly as my legs and skirt would let me.

"Mother! Father!" I screamed running inside looking for them. They ran out of the study. I told them about William. Horrified looks appeared on their faces.

"We have to go find him."

"No I will. I made this mess I should fix it." I answered.

No news came of him all through the night.

I woke up and stretched my arms. I wore a long, floral cream-colored dressing gown. I walked into William's room. He was truly gone and hadn't returned.

He had a map on his desk. Port Royal. On it in the top of the hill near the prison was a giant x over "the mill".

"William what have you gotten yourself into?" I said to myself. I jumbled it up and ran into my room.

I changed quickly into my maroon dress with a low neck. On the neck it was white and had black overlays then over that was my dress with had a waistcoat looking top. It was long sleeved with gold trimming.

I wore my hair down.

I walked out of the house and to the old mill.

…

I walked up the long steep road to the broken down mill.

…

"Willy!" I yelled once I entered. The floor was littered in hay. I was two stories and there was so much hay in there. I climbed up the ladder to the second floor. "William?" I heard movement. "Come on out!" I said walking over to and ton of hay built like a fort. There he sat with a candle in a holder.

I sat down next to him. "Like what you've done with the place." I chuckled when he coughed out a small laugh.

"What happened yesterday?"

"I was trying to ask her out and that idiot bullied me."

"Why did you get upset when I stepped in?"

"Because…everyone listens to you… the only way people will listen to me is in class."

"No one listens to me. Their all scared of because I told them I was a pirate. No one believes me except you mother, father, and Johnathon. Four people believe me. You're the golden child." I blew at the hair that had fallen in my face.

"Every loves you more. No one could hear me scream cause their drooling over you."

"Is that what think? They do that because I'm always in trouble. You're the precious child everyone wants not a pirate child. I could scream at the top of my lungs and no one can hear me."

He grabbed my neck and hugged me as hard as he could.

"We're a couple of misfits."

"I like how you think. That's where we fit in!" I hugged him. "Can we go now?"

We walked out together, with one of my arms over his shoulder.

***/ Author's note: I know it was short. Don't hate me. I love this chapter. Brother and sister bond! 'We're a couple of misfits; we're a couple of misfits! Not a couple of nitwits. What's the matter with misfits? That's where we fit in!' (From Rudolph the Red- Nosed Reindeer/***


	4. Lord Beckett's Offer

Mother and Father were grateful William was alive, except they questioned us. We told them everything except what happened inside the mill.

It had started raining. We quickly ate breakfast which consisted of pancakes, bacon, sausage, biscuit, and orange juice or milk.

We walked out and got into the carriage that was waiting for us. Normally I would have rather walked but mother made an exception. William sat in front of me rubbing the leather strap of his bookbag.

We soon picked up Johnathon. He looked in love.

"What happened to you?" William asked as Johnathon sat next to him.

"Victoria Pond."

"You mean Angelica's sister? How did you manage that?" I asked crossing my arms.

"Well I was helping my father out in the barn this morning and I saw her and it was love at first sight," Johnathon answered making motions with his hands.

"Yep sure it was," I said making a sour face.

They dropped the conversation.

We pulled up in the school yard. I jumped out first.

Immediately we were surrounded by guards who weren't Redcoats. They were dressed in blue with darker colors around the outfit.

They handcuffed me while I started screaming. I was soaking wet.

There was so much confusion. It went by in a blur the next thing I knew they we shoving me into another carriage.

…

Johnathon had no idea what just happened. He jumped up on the horse connected to the Turner's carriage. "You coming?" he asked William. William followed.

Johnathon hit the connecter of the carriage that was strapped to the horse, and took off.

…

He flew off the horse and banged on the door. A servant answered. Johnathon stepped passed him. "I beg your pardon!" The man yelled except Johnathon ignored him. "Will! Bella's gone!" he said to Will. They told him what happened.

"Com'on!" Will yelled leading to another carriage, to save Bella.

…

They brought me to a giant office. The handcuffs hurt my hands.

"No no none of that please," a hidden figure said from behind the desk. The guards took the handcuffs off of me and left. I rubbed my wrists.

"Perhaps you remember a certain pirate named Jack Sparrow."

"Captain!"

"…Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Will you please tell me what I am charged with?"

He was quiet.

"I am under the jurisdiction of the King's Governor of Port Royal, and you will tell me what I am charged with!" I yelled.

"For assisting in the release of Jack Sparrow I also have one for a William James Rider and a James Richard Norrington."

"Will's gone With Jack and Norrington resigned a month ago," I answered.

"So your left," said the figure with his back to me "I will make a bargain though."

"Like what?"

"A marriage. To a beautiful woman-"

"Well…oh…me?"

"I will drop all charges."

I thought for a second, pondering what to do.

"No."

"No?"

Just then father and Johnathon ran into the room.

"I was wondering when you would show up Turner."

"Lord Cutler Beckett," father gritted his teeth.

"The second," he turned to face us.

He was a short man with a powder wig. He wore brown and green.

"Your daughter has been a naughty girl, Turner," he walked towards us.

"Jack Sparrow has a debt to pay with me. You bring me him and Will Rider…I will drop the charges.

"No marriage?" He nodded.

…

"Why does He want Jack?" Mother asked after we told her the story.

"To finish what his father started probably."

"I'll go." I said after a long time. "Bella, no."

"I have too," I said. "I'm going with you!" Johnathon said. I pulled him outside into the night air.

"You can't."

"Why?"

"Because your better off here. Beckett doesn't know you were part of this. It's going to be even more dangerous with me. I don't want you to go through it."

He thought for a moment, "fine."

…

The next morning I woke up and changed into my the same dress. I packed up a few clothes, my sword (father made), and a gun.

…

I walked to a ship heading to Tortuga.

…

Night had fallen when I made it.

…

"Jack Sparrow? Hadn't seen him in a month. Heard he took a trip to Singapore."

"Heard he died."

"America- that's where he's at."

"Never heard of him."

I put my head down at a table in King's Tavern.

"Plegosto." I rose my head up.

A girl sat there. She had ginger colored hair with freckles. She wore a white dress with blue designs on it, with her hair braided to the side.

"And where is that?" I asked.

"I could take you there," she answered.

"Name?"

"Amelia."

"Alright."

…

"So you know Will…how is he?" Amelia asked once we were aboard.

"Why?" I asked.

"Don't trust him. He uses women- have them head over heels, leaves them then goes onto the next woman, leaving the girl heartbroken and watching the horizon."

I gulped, then answered "Will isn't like that," I crossed my arms.

"Where did you meet him… Surrounded by girls and staring at you the whole time," I nodded "I hate to disillusion you but he's a playboy and you became his new pawn."

*\ Author's note: next chapter will have Black Pearl. Hope you like it sorry for the long wait. See you soon! Merry early Christmas!*\


	5. Pelegosto

The ship left us at a deserted island. But before we left we changed into some hunting clothes. Mine was the pirate outfit of last month's journey, and Amelia's consisted of the same features but different color outfits.

There, on the sand, sat the black ship. "Jack! Anybody?" I called from the ground below. We threw our stuff up into a porthole but not our swords.

We walked into the trees.

Amelia stepped on something making a crunching noise. A skeleton's leg.

I walked over and picked up the skull, and looked in straight in the eyes. "Cool!" I said smiling with the skull.

Just then a beautiful colored parrot landed on a broken palm tree.

"Don't eat me! Don't eat me!" It squawked.

"I'm not going to eat you!" I said looking at it. Amelia didn't look at me. She found a string. "What is this?" She asked herself, following the piece of string. "Amelia!" I yelled walking after her.

The string stopped. Just then we were flung upside down and a group of men appeared out of the trees. "Great!" I said looking at them with my arms crossed.

Two of the cannibals looked at each other. Then it was darkness.

…

We were strapped to bamboo as the tribe carried us over a gorge. "Oh my!" I whispered looking down at the river far below. I didn't remember much.

We were carried to a throne.

"Jack? Jack Sparrow? I can honestly say I'm glad to see you," I yelled looking at him. He was dressed in his same usual outfit, but now he was dressed in face paint and a wood crown.

He stood up and walked to me.

"Jack! It's me, Bella Turner!" He talked to the tribe who was behind us in a strange language. They spoke back.

"What are they saying?" I asked looking at Amelia. "How would I know?" She whispered while they made a conversation.

"Tell them to let us down!" Amelia cried. Jack ignored her and continued to talk. He walked to me and whispered the words I will always remember, "Save me!"

They carried us off while woman wrapped a finger and toes necklace on him.

…

"All I want to do now is get off this island, not in it!" A crew member yelled inside one of the round cages.

"Well quite you're whining!" Gibbs called.

…

As they carried us, I watched the two who toted me. What they didn't know, inside my shirt sleeve pocket was a pocket knife.

I bent down and grabbed it with my teeth.

Carefully yet quickly, I pulled myself up and opened the switch blade part. I cut the rope and freed my hands. There were only four cannibals around us.

I threw the pocket knife to Amelia. She cut the rope round her feet instead of hands. She threw it back and I cut the rope around my boots swiftly. I threw it back and quickly grabbed the hilt of my sword. "Now!" Amelia cried as she stabbed the Pelegosto next to her.

I stood up and stabbed one of them. He fell to the ground. The other one turned. I grabbed the bamboo and wacked him in a private area and stabbed him to the ground.

Amelia's were down too.

"Now to find the crew." I said running up a hill.

…

We slashed and slashed.

"Where are they?" I yelled fighting one of the men. "Check the cliffs!" She hollered. _Check the cliffs?!_

I killed him and ran to the side of the cliff. There were hanging cages. I ran down the bridge and there stood on either side two archers. They shot at the same time.

I ducked quickly and they fell off the cliff into the waters below.

Both cages continued to swing back in forth until they reached the side of the cliff and began to climb up. Amelia cut them out of the cage.

I ran back.

"Miss us?" I asked as I was surrounded by smelly, dirty pirates.

"The Pelegostos made Jack their chief. But he only stays chief so long as he _acts_ like a chief" Gibbs explained to us as we walked away from the cliff.

"So, Jack had no choice. He's as captive as the rest of us." I asked.

"Worse, it turns out. See, the Pelegostos believe Jack is a god in human form, and they intend of doing him the honor of releasing him from his fleshy prison. "

A man took Gibbs finger and bit it.

"Aaah! They will roast him and eat him." Gibbs answered.

"Where's the rest of the crew?" Amelia asked.

"…These cages we're in... were not built until _after_ we got here," he replied ominously.

"I have a plan!" I said as we huddled in a group.

***/ Author's note: Merry Christmas! Sorry for the long wait and short chapter…see you soon and review! /***


	6. Invasion

***/ A/n: I changed my name from rainbowdisneyprincess to averymadison1 btw/***

"We invade the city!" I exclaimed as we huddled around each other. They look back and forth at each other when one man speaks up, "What do you mean?"

"Most of the men are trained to fight and hunt. So they are probably out looking for us….if we go through the city it will be full of women and children. We rescue Jack we can leave."

They studied the idea for a long time. They agreed. We split up into two teams.

I, Gibbs and some others would go after Jack and Amelia and the rest would make it to the ship.

…

"Stop!" I said pausing and watching a woman. There on the throne sat the one and only. Gibbs quickly let out a whistle, making Jack jump. We quietly walked through the city, acting nonchalantly.

Jack tiptoed out of the throne, before the woman saw him. I tiptoed quickly over to the throne as she turned around.

I closed my eyes and silently waited. The woman walked off. I breathed then ran to the group.

…

We ran across the bridge. Three men stood at the beginning ready for a chase. The road went down the mountain. I run past them. Just then as I rounded the bend, four spears shot out of the rock. I ducked in time but one of our men got his stabbed through the neck and toppled down. We rounded another bend and the same repeated, but this time the road split into a pit of spears. Carefully, yet quickly I walked across it. A Pelegosto must have forgotten and fell into the pit. We ran again, but now the road was split. Fifty feet away stood the other side.

"Who's first?" Gibbs asked weakly looking at all of us. A black man back up and jumped. But instead of surviving he fell down the cliff.

I gulped, backing up and broke into a run. I grabbed onto the cliff and pulled myself up. There was one bridge left and then we would be back on the Pearl.

The others followed. Some men walked across the bridge first. We were in the middle of the bridge with it broke.

We fell- down the cliff. The air slapping every part of my skin. _This is the end! _ I closed my eyes and waited for my world to stop. I felt wetness on me. I open and eye and realize I fell into a river. I swim to the bank of the river. Once there I rest. "Jack how did this happen?" I ask. But before he can answer one man yells, "Pelegostos!" We watch as they run down the mountain.

We ran as fast as we could to the beach. There in the waves sat the ship.

…

"Get ready to take off!" Amelia yells. Crew members scramble around.

The next group climbs up onto the deck. All of us are tired. I lay down on my back and silently listened to the waves. "I honestly missed this," I breathed and begin to laugh. _I mean what's life without running and fighting people? _A bag hits my stomach. "So no wandering eyes get nosey," Amelia smiled.

We busted out laughing. She lies down next to me.

"How do you know Will is awful?" I asked looking up at her.

"Because he has always done women wrong. You're what fifteen, sixteen- he has done worse to girls younger than you. I can't stand men. They always think they're better than women."

"I'm 16."

"He's 18."

"But if he _has _changed?"

"No one can truly change sweetie. Pirates are pirates, drunkards are drunks," She stood up and walked off.


	7. Singapore

I got up and ventured below. "Where's Will?" I asked Gibbs. He was quiet. I stare at him, "Where is he?"

Jack walked down, "Jack tell her."

"Tell me what?" I turn to face him. "I'm sorry to tell you this but we left him to be a slave."

"YOU WHAT!?"

"He's in Singapore-as a slave," he gingerly said.

"Take me to Singapore-Now!"

…

We docked. I changed into my last dress.

"Why is he here?" I asked jack who walked away.

…

We walked into a giant room. It was filled with different paraphernalia. "He's here?" I asked playing with a globe. I stopped playing and continued to explore. I soon saw a few men cleaning the floor. "Will?" I ask as they looked up. Not. A door slammed shut and he walked out. "Will?" I asked myself, my voice barely above a whisper. I get behind all the men. "Jack? You came back for me?" Jack was quiet.

"No… I did," as if on cue all the men part to show me. We stood there 20 feet from each other. "Bella?" I ran into his open arms as he flung me around. He dropped me and we hugged each other for hours it felt like. We didn't want to pull away. Not now, not ever.

Will looks up and notices Amelia. "Why did you bring her?"

"Hello sweetie," she said grabbing him from me and kissing him.

"Why are you here?" he asked pulling away from Amelia. "Cause I missed you dearie," she replied playing with Will's hair. "Sorry but I don't date h*ll beasts," Will answered walking to me and putting his arm around me "I'm taken."

She rolled her eyes and walked off. "How do we get you out?" Gibbs asked changing the subject. "Someone has to buy me," Will answered still holding me in his arms. I looked up and saw a red dress and a yellow dress. I had an idea. "Pintel, Ragetti… I'm gonna need your help. Ever worn a dress?" I asked.

…

They were the ugliest women ever. Pintel was in the red one and Ragetti in the yellow.

"Poppet, why do we have to wear these?" Pintel asked as I did the finishing touches. "You're our distraction," I answered. I had also changed into a long red cheongsam, a sleeveless full-length blue overcoat (both probably silk), and a studded turquoise phoenix crown.

Ragetti ran over to the mirror. "Ain't I pretty?" he turned and slapped his butt. "Most beautiful," I lied.

…

We walked into the hall from where the door led. Will walked into a room followed by Pintel and Ragetti, while I stayed outside of the door.

"Master these…two…women want to buy some of your treasures," I heard Will say.

"Right well leave us," Will walked out and stood next to me.

…

"What were you two ladies interested in?" the master asked. Pintel spoke in a lady's voice, "We wanted some jewels and slaves like that handsome boy who brought us in."

No one spoke. "He's not for sell."

"I want for you and me to um… talk somewhere a little more private," Ragetti said moving his fingers up and down the master's arm. "Alright…let's go to the room next door." Ragetti pulled him into the other room. The next one ran out and pulled off his wig, "Get going you lovebirds!"

…

We walked out into the night air. "Where's Johnathon?" Will asked. "About that…" I told him about Beckett. Will's face grew dark.

He stopped. "So that's why you're here, isn't it?"

"Will, I had too."

"I thought you loved me. Beckett's going to kill me!"

"Why? And what's going on with you and Amelia?"

He looked around to see if anyone was looking. "She's Beckett's sister."

"No!"

"Yes… a year ago we had gotten married she had given birth to a son…named Colton."

I stared at him for a second, "So that's why you like that name."

"Anyways next thing I know Beckett's troops stormed or house- they killed Colton and Amelia- but she lived," he choked up. I hugged him tight. "Will- you don't have to continue I get it," I softly said into his ear. "No I have too," I shook my head no.

"It's the past Will, let's forget about it," I answered.

Just then I saw some of Beckett's troops. "No!" I whispered. They were coming our way. "Kiss me," Will noticed and leaned in. They walked off.

We stopped and walked to the ship. I just realized Amelia had my bag.

Guns started blazing. We followed the sounds. A new ship had appeared by the Black Pearl. Will grabbed my arm and pulled me in front of an alley way. "Let's get married," he said.

"What?" I asked shocked.

"Let's leave and get married."

"Will are you serious?"

"Ya, I've been think about it for a while."

"Can I say something crazy?"

"What?" Will asked.

"Yes!" I said kissing him. He ran off as I stood there letting it all in. Someone grabbed me from behind and put their hand over my mouth. Kidnapped.

***/ A/n: Aw! Happy ending cliff hanger! Hope you liked it. REVIEW please/***


	8. A Feminist

"Don't worry I'm not going to hurt anybody," Amelia said to Will after they had gotten on board. Jack stole another ship.

"Nice try."

"Quit being a baby," She answered. "Maybe you should tell Colton that- oh wait," Will argued.

"You still haven't changed! All men can't! I hate men- I could probably have kids without men!"

The two faced each other. "You need to stop being a feminist. Your just acting weak for attention," Will began to walk away. "You're the weaker sex."

"What?" he turned to face Amelia. "You heard me."

…

"Jack what is happening?" Gibbs asked Jack Sparrow from the poop deck. "Love my friend- young love," he took a long drink of rum "what did you ask me?"

…

Will and Amelia busted out laughing. "You, my friend, are a natural born feminist."

They walked over to the railing. "Do you really love her?" Amelia asked.

"Bella? She makes me feel like I'm on cloud nine. Like I could do anything as long as she's there. Bella makes me laugh and I need that. I just can't believe soon she'll be my wife."

"- Your what?"

"I asked her to marry me- and she said yes."

Amelia stood there shocked then replied, "Wow. Maybe you have changed."

"You defiantly have," Will answered.

***/ A/n: sorry for the really short chapters lately. These guys are very slow. I can't believe they haven't noticed Bella is missing! Also Amelia is based off of two raging feminists: rayannashaw1 &amp; annamariesnider (On Pinterest). Happy B-day Ray! 14! /***


	9. Kidnapping

I rubbed my eyes and sat up. I was in a jail cell on a ship. "Where…where am I"?" I ask myself as I rise and begin to pace back and forth.

"Good you're awake," a voice said that made me jump at least five feet into the air.

He looked the same with his same dark expression and usual outfit. His white wig was now mangled and dirty. He was growing a beard too. He was in the cell across from me, sitting with his hands propped on his knees.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it," he slurred. I stared at him coldly. "Ya, where have you been?"

"Tortuga."

"Ya, I can smell the rum and desperation from here," I answered crossing my arms. "Ha, ha, ha…did you take a trip to Singapore?"

"Yes why?"

"The strange outfit and the lack of obedience…it's suffocating," he argued. I grabbed onto the jail bars, "I am not! And last time I checked-you lost your job. "

We stared back at each other for a long time. I hated him now even more. "Who kidnapped us?" I asked looking around. Norrington shrugged his shoulders.

"Aren't you going to call you lover here to save us?" he asked.

"Will? He probably is already looking. Who's out looking for you? A pig or a love? Oh wait, your love is married and my mom."

We argued back and forth. "Their awake!" a voice yelled. We stopped arguing. "Who said that?" Norrington asked.

Two men appeared between the two cells.

"I'm Scrum and this is Derek," the first one said as he unlocked my door. "I'm Bella and the grouch over there is Norrington."

Norrington walks out of his cell and grabs the bottle of rum "they took this from me." He chugs it down quickly.

I rolled my eyes at him "you guys must have been kidnapped too, right?" They looked at me. "Yes," the second one said. I stare at Norrington. _Why is it so easy to hate him? _ He stares at me like he can read my thoughts and hands me a half drunken bottle of rum. "It's help…by the way you are a beautiful woman," he slurs in his drunken attitude. I stare at the bottle, I raised it above my head and the bottle landed on Norrington's. "That makes me feel better," I said as he slumped to the ground.

…

"So…why do you hate him?" Derek asked siting down on the floor. I looked over at Norrington. "I um…don't…know. I mean he… you know I don't know why. I just feel like my family…took them away from me but really I was gaining not losing anyone," I confessed staring at his sad face. Derek and Scrum stare at me. "We lost our families…both of us."

"What do you mean?"

Scrum cleared his throat, "We were merchants in Port Charles. Each of us had families…one night we were walking home and our houses were burning. We ran inside to see if our families were out and safe. Instead we found them after the fire-their corpses with a knife stabbed into their hearts…the next thing we know we were being kidnapped. Then you and drunko came."

"Oh my gosh! I have never heard such a terrible story," I said when Norrington sat up.

…

Hours passed and we had no idea what time or day it was. We sat and talked, ate rice, then went to bed. Our lives were more boring than Port Royal. I would do anything to go back there. Anything to get away from Norrington and back to Will or my parents.

Norrington would get drunk or go crazy if he didn't have any rum. Scrum and Derek were usually quiet, and I would mark the days.

…

I sat in my cell in the dark. I had a candle next to me. I carefully pulled out my locket and stared at it. I had changed the two photos. It was now a photo of Mother, father, William, and me then a photo of Will. Ugh, I missed him.

_How could I of let myself get kidnapped? I mean I could have run with Will back to the ship, yet I stupidly stood there and watched him. _I lean my back and let it rest against the wood that I behind me.

If only I was on the Black Pearl. My thoughts drift me off into a deep sleep.

…

A horn blasts out jumping me up to the ceiling. Scrum and Derek sleepily run in with a messed up outfit. "Are you missing something?" Norrington yawns.

"Who woke us up?" I asked letting out a yawn. Just then rays of sunshine from the opening above pour in.

"GET UP!" a man yells from up top. He jumps down and unlocks our doors. He was a muscular black man with dreadlocks that went all the way to his waist.

"The captain wants to see each and every one of you. Oldest goes first." He grabs the back of Norrington's coat and leads him up into the light.

Each of them goes and disappears. The black man comes back down and stares his dark black eyes into mine. "Your turn," he says making me jump at least ten feet. "Can I at least your name?" I asked politely as he grunts.

"I'm guessing not."

…

_Port Royal…._

Johnathon unloaded a bale of hay. "Johnny you have a letter!" his older brother Ben called. Ben brought him the letter.

It was from a girl named Amelia. "Love letter?" his brother asked him.

"I don't even know her," he answered opening the letter.

_You must be Johnathon I have heard of from Will. Listen you don't have to know me. Bella is missing! She was kidnapped we think from Singapore. Will told me to send this to you hopping you might have seen or heard from her. Please we have to find her. She is important to something and if He finds her-she will die. Johnathon we need all the help we can get. We are in Tortuga. _

_Please Hurry,_

_Amelia_

Johnathon dropped the letter in shock. Bella-missing? His instincts took over and he realized he was on his horse galloping to the docks.

He would help find her, everyone needed her. Whoever this "He" was, it meant danger. And Johnathon liked danger.


	10. Hunting

***/A/n: a lot of questions are going to be answered in this chapter…except where Bella is and who has her/***

Johnathon made it to Tortuga to find the Black Pearl sitting in the ocean waiting for adventure. _I've missed you, _he thought.

Upon landing he ran to King's Tavern, almost. Inside was the crew- a girl and Will. "Will!" Johnathon exclaimed running to his best friend for a bro hug. He looked at the ginger haired girl. "You must be Amelia?" Johnathon asked stretching out his hand. She shook it and the three went to a back table away from everyone. "So what happened to Bella?" Johnathon asked.

"She's missing-where she is no idea," Will admitted drinking some alcoholic drink. "I think whoever took her was for good reason-Jack immediately took us to Singapore to get you Will, it's something he's doing," Amelia explained getting strange looks from the boys. "Maybe to save his own skin-get rid of the two people who would try to stop him and bam- you got a true tyrant," Will added.

They all stared at each other trying to put the pieces together in their mind. "I don't know…I mean it's a little crazy," Johnathon said trying his best to believe Jack was a good guy. It wasn't working.

"Jack is up to something and we know one of the things is to save his skin but what is the other thing?" Amelia asked staring at Sparrow. Something about him just didn't make any sense to her. "Maybe to get something?" Will added. "But what would that be?" Johnathon questioned finishing the last of his drink. So many questions, little answers. "Nothing makes any sense…I mean where's Bella and what's Jack up to? I wish we knew," Will replied staring at various objects. Will slowly stood, "I'll be back."

He walked over to the bar and sat his cup down. "A drink, madam…" he spoke nonchalantly looking over his shoulder. The woman before him pursed her lips. "What ye be lookin' fer?" she asked making Will almost jump five feet. "What do you mean?" he awkwardly asked as the woman became closer to him.

"I been seeing ye lookin' fer something- I be that something?" she asked placing her hand on his arm.

Will stared back and forth at her hand and her ugly face. "I'm actually looking for an exit now," he answered quickly walking over to Johnathon and Amelia. "Go. Now!" he whispered scooting them out the door.

…

As they appeared in the night air, Will explained what had happened. "Will…Bella is not going to be happy when she hears about this!" Johnathon joked. "Shut up!" Will said pushing him into the water that was next to the dock. "Guess you're getting rid of everyone you love- Be careful Amelia you might be next!" Johnathon yelled making the two laugh.

Amelia stopped and starred at the crystals in the night sky above her. "I love crystal clear nights with the crystal like stars above me," she said almost sounding poetic. .

It was night like these that made Will miss Bella more. He hated knowing she could be hurt and scared. _ I'm so stupid. _He should be happy to see Johnathon but he was miserable. Will could barely smile when Johnathon fell into the water.

Johnathon heaved himself out of the water, but in doing so, he stumbled and fell back into the water.

"You okay?" Will asked helping his friend up.

"No."

***/ A/n: I lied. It's sort of possibilities. Happy Easter and sorry for the long wait. My family and I went to Disney World. BTW love Pirates of the Caribbean- gave me some ideas…/***


	11. Red Skulls

**A/n: It's been a really long time since I've posted…yes I know that. But I've had a lot of things going on, new book I posted, and well others things. But I finally got myself to write on this book. Also July 17 was one year anniversary of Finding the Truth! Drum roll please here is Chapter 11…**

I slowly stepped out into the moonlight. The crew looked over at me and began hollering and hooting. _Bloody Pirates. _I bitterly thought as he pushed me into the Captain's Courters.

The man slammed the door shut, leaving me in the dark room. The room barely had any furnishings, but many trinkets that lined the walls. It had many swords and weapons that were stacked around the walls or throw into piles as if they held no value whatsoever.

"_Sit_," a voice said. I jumped and fell onto the floor. "in the chair." I followed the voice's order and sat down in the brown chair. My eyes drifted around the table as I caught glimpses of maps and treasures. "So you're the last one?" it asked again. I looked up and saw a figure in the corner staring out into the water. The glass was darkened by all of the dust in the room.

"So…" I snapped trying to sound tough.

"The…first one said you…were feisty, and would do anything to get back to the Pearl." My heart froze.

"But you're not talking as much as he said you would. You're very quiet- unlike your mother- whom I loved torturing. Your father if I'm not mistaken did everything in his power to get her back. On that blasted ship _The Dutchman. _Sparrow didn't like me very much either. It didn't settle with him what I did to her. That's when it happened to me. But they wouldn't ever tell you what they did…but when I found out you were on my ship and that b*stard Norrington was too. Well then I could settle the score." The figure walked around a bit.

I sat there silent for a minute then spoke, "my parents told me everything-"he placed his finger on my lips.

"Not everything, Miss Turner. Do you still believe in ghost stories?" he chuckled to himself. "I hardly believe in ghost stories, Captain…" I slowly said.

I noted the character's appearance. Tall. Half of his face is hidden by his hat, red jacket-mostly ruined jacket. He's defenseless. But there's something-something missing. Something important.

"Whe-where are the others?" I said, my breathing sharpened. The man chuckled again.

"I am the thing they never expected. The hurricane that came too quickly. But I can avenge myself with you." He said. _The hairs on the back of my neck are standing up so straight it hurts. _ I was so frozen I could barely move. My eyes darted over to the knife next to the leg of the table. "Who, who are…you?" I stuttered finding my voice.

None of this made any sense. Did my parents lie? Is he lying? What's happening? So many questions-little answers.

"I am darkness."

"What did my parent do to you?"

"Everything."

"Why!"

"Because I am h*ll."

He stared his cold dark eyes at me, as if studying my every move. That's when I made my move. I grabbed the knife and stabbed him in the chest, only for him to be unaffected; he pulled out the knife. I jumped back.

"I'm curious: after you kill me, what is it you plan on doing next?" he said inching forward by the second. I ran out of the room only to be cornered by the crew.

The man came up from behind me. I turned to face him. The moonlight let me see everything. Part of his face was melted/ pulled back away from his bones. The crew looked the same way. Parts of their flesh were hanging from their bodies. It was as if they had been burned. "We are cursed men, Miss Turner." The captain said. "You best start believing in ghost stories, Miss Turner... you're in one!" a seedy pirate said from behind me.

I should have been screaming, but my words were stuck in my throat. I couldn't say anything I was so shocked. "Why don't you just kill me now and get it over with?" I sharply said. The crew stared at their captain awaiting orders of whether to kill me or not.

"Because- I want the people you love to see you die. Its more proper." He explained. The wind picked up and began swooshing my hair around. "Captain Blood! What shall we do with the mangy lass?" a pirate yelled out. _Captain Blood? "_Rum Drunk- I believe Miss Turner would do fine in the bilge of the Red Skull. Take her for a walk, gents!" Blood yelled out. The pirate grabbed onto my arm but I pushed him away. "Where are the others?" I demanded.

Blood stopped for a second. He turned to face me. "Take her below!" he yelled disappearing up the steps to the wheel.

They dragged me down to the bilge. Water was all over the floor. "Apparently, there's a leak..." I said as they threw me in the cell. I slumped down onto my knees. Their coming for me…I know they are. I'm probably going to die… also.

…

"All right…now what?" Johnathon questioned as they looked at the night sky. "She's got to be out there somewhere…" Will muttered to himself. The two were losing hope in finding Bella. Just then Johnathon saw something. "Will, Will!" he slapped his friend's shoulder. "What!" Will impatiently asked. Johnathon pointed to a dark object a few leagues away. A ship. "That's got to be it!" they exclaimed.

"JACK! IT'S A SHIP!" Will yelled pointing to the ship away. Jack took a sip of rum before looking in his spyglass. Jack saw what the ship was. "no."

**A/n: There you have it! Cliffhanger... **


	12. Pillage and Plunder

**A/n:** **I hope you like it so far. I'm going to try updating every week or every couple of days. Really long chapter. This is a crazy chapter by the way. If you get confused either review or PM and I'll PM or answer for you in the next chapter to try and explain. Without further a due… Chapter 12!**

I paced the cell back and forth. _Where are they? _I thought while placing my hand on my chin. Just then a bang went off. A cannonball flew through the side of the boat. "I know those cannons- it's the Pearl." I said to myself. The bangs went back and forth. They had come to attack and were coming to save me. _I've got to get out of here. _I looked at the cell door. "Think like father, think like father, think like father…" I studied the gate all over.

"Double barrel hinges- leverage!" I said remembering what father had said to me. With the right amount of leverage the door will lift free. Looking down, I saw nothing. The closest thing I could use was a bench a few feet away. Great. I have no more ideas.

…

Will was pinned down with a pirate hanging a dagger in front of his throat. "Say goodbye!" the pirate said ready to slit his throat. Johnathon noticing shot the man in the head. "Goodbye," Will replied as the pirate fell down. Johnathon helped his friend up. "Do you think she's here?" Amelia asked walking up to them. "Sure hope so," the two men said in unison. Just then the pirate who was shot stood up, not noticing there was a giant hole in his head. "Did he ju-just?" Johnathon sputtered out. Will stepped in front of Amelia.

"What are you doing?" Amelia asked Will. She stepped in front of him.

"What are _you _doing?" Will raised a brow.

He stepped in front of Amelia.

"No, what _are _you doing?"

"What are _you _doing?"

"No! What _are _you doing?"

"What are _you _doing?"

Amelia annoyed, turned to the pirate and stabbed him in the chest. The three began to slash pirates back and forth.

As Amelia and Johnathon raced forward, Will was stopped by a seedy pirate. The man lunged forward, but Will quickly countered. Will steadied his feet and waited for the man to attack. Rum Drunk brought up his sword and charged at Will. He ducked under the man's weapon, making Rum Drunk stumble forward. Will swung his sword at the back of the Rum Drunk's knees. The blade cutting into him. Will rolled forward, then sprung to his feet. The man snarled and turned to face him. Rum Drunk immediately tried to end the fight, but Will grabbed onto a low mast and climbed up on top of the mast. "That's cheating!" Rum Drunk whined while climbing up too. He lunged at Will, but Will brought the two swords up. He attacked again.

As Will was fighting, Amelia was cornered by the Black Man, Bo'sun. He growled at her as he raised his sword up to kill the girl. "Hey buddy, why the lady. I mean she's not going to easily take you down- since she's tiny and weak." Johnathon said coming up. Bo'sun turned and Johnathon punched him, except Bo'sun wasn't affected by it. Johnathon yelped out in pain. "What is in that face- iron or something?" he lunged forward with his sword in hand. The two men went back and forth. Bo'sun charged at Johnathon. He ducked under Bo'sun's weapon. Amelia, having enough, stabbed Bo'sun in the shoulder. Bo'sun crumpled to the floor. "_Never _take a fight from me." She snapped walking away.

Will jumped up onto another mast. "Come and fight you coward!" Rum Drunk yelled. He turned to face the pirate. "Don't call me a coward!" Will yelled, lunging in to kill him. Rum Drunk slashed forward. The two swords clanged together. Rum Drunk lunged forward. Just then Will was thrown off the mast. As he was falling, Will used his sword to slide down the sail, tearing it down the middle. "That was either madness... or brilliance." Johnathon said when he landed.

"It's remarkable how often those two traits coincide." Will replied. "We need to find her," Amelia said after she finished off her pirate. "We need to find the captain first." Johnathon added as the three were surrounded by pirates. "After we kill these guys." Will answered.

Johnathon slashed forward hitting the pirate in the arm. Will attacked first at his pirate. Amelia shot the pirate three times to make sure he was dead and not coming back to life.

Johnathon jumped back and Amelia finished the pirate off. Will thought Amelia was a good fighter, but not as good as Bella. Just then as Will was daydreaming over Bella, the pirate stabbed him in the arm. Will yelled out in pain as he crumpled to the floor. "Will!" the two cried in unison as they say what happened to their friend. Amelia knelt down next to him and ripped off part of her shirt and tied it around his right arm to stop the bleeding. Johnathon jumped forward and attacked at the pirate.

The pirate slashed forward too. Johnathon charged at the pirate and slashed his head off. The pirate fell off into the blue water. "We need to get him back on the Pearl," Amelia said as Johnathon crouched down next to Will.

"What about Bella?" Johnathon demanded.

"She'll just have to wait." Amelia replied. Will looked up at her. "No, Bella has waited long enough. Johnathon and I will go find her, Amelia _you _go back to the ship. As Amelia was about to protest, Will and Johnathon raced off.

…

A noise made me jump. Someone was coming to find me! I almost started cheering. The figure approached my cell. The face I knew was familiar-a face I hated. His sickly smile now gave me nightmares. Blood opened my cell door. "I'm not done with you yet." He firmly said as he grabbed my arm roughly. "Let go of me. Let go." I demanded but his authority out ruled mine.  
Blood pulled down on torch and a secret treasure hoard opened up. "I'll leaving you here until I kill every d*mn b*stard on my ship." He threw me in there. And with that I was left in the dark.  
The sounds of coins echoed in the hoard. _I have to get out of here. _I felt around for anything I could use to get me out. All I could feel was coins here and jewels there. Just then my hand touched something that almost made my heart leap out of my chest. A human hand. I tried to gulp back my fear, closing my eyes and trying to breathe normally. Who else was in here? I backed up as quick as could. It could be a dead/decaying person for all I know. Gathering up any courage left in me, I crawled to the hand. I placed my fingertips over the nameless person's hand that lay just beside me. I was afraid of what I might see. A dead corpse, perhaps, considering the circumstances. I could feel their rough skin and then I felt the fabric of their shirt and jacket. _Man_, I assumed, inhaling and exhaling in exasperation. My hands traced the outline of his arm. It was wet on the forearm. _Blood? _Now I was beginning to think my other inmate was actually dead. Just then he moaned. I gasped and clamped down on my mouth.  
He's alive, thank goodness. At least I know that but I still don't know who he is. I felt around on his chest. Jacket. Shirt. Then I felt an object next to me. It felt like I was petting a horse-except this object was smaller and wet.  
He moaned again. I began to think. _I need light._ Only problem-this room is dark and I have no weapons to help me. _Knife?_ Impractical. _Scissors? _Illogical. _My fists?_

I groaned in aggravation. _What's sharp in here? _I asked myself restlessly. _There's got to be something._

I felt around on the on the man's jacket. Maybe there was something I could use to get some light. Then my hands felt a pocket knife. _Yes! _ Maybe I could hollow out a circle for light from the wood planks. I began to cut through the ceiling. "Bella!" I stopped. That voice. I know that voice. Will's voice. "Bella!" another voice yelled out. Johnathon's voice. I'm probably going crazy. As I'm about to yell out a hand clamps down on my mouth. I struggled with the hand. My rescuers were out there. "She's not here," Johnathon heaved out. _No! I'm here! _ Just then I threw up the pocket knife in my half hole. The footsteps that were getting softer became louder.

"Was this here when we came in?" Will asked. I listened in but the hand kept me from answering.

"I…don't think so…but I'm not sure." Johnathon answered.

"What if Bella had this?" Will questioned. _YES! Now look down! Com'on Will! _ My heart beat was getting louder and louder. They were right on top of me. _THINK! _ This person didn't want to be found and now was refusing me to be found. "I don't know…Will anyone could have dropped this while they were down here." Johnathon explained.

"No…this is a sign. Bella's around here…somewhere." Will said. _Will look around please! _Tears ran down my cheeks. I was waiting for this moment for so long. "Will…she's not down here," Johnathon answered.

"Yes she is!" Will yelled choking up. A thump went down on the planks.

_Will look down… come on Will! _"Will we're the only people down here. She's not here. I'm sorry." Johnathon said after a long period of silence. _No. Will don't give up now! Please! Look down. Look at the hole. Will! Please. _

Footsteps retreated. I burst into tears. I was so close- so close to being free. I curled up into a fetal position and cried. The person sat down next to me.

"Blood's planning something with us." The person said. His voice was too familiar. "Norrington why did you do that?" I coughed up. He gulped. "He's planning something and he needs us."

"We could have been rescued! We could have been saved!" I exclaimed. They were gone and it was his entire fault. How could this happen? Will and Johnathon were so close and now even Will had given up. Was anyone coming now? Did anyone care? Did my life even matter anymore?

Norrington wrapped his arm around me. I pushed him away and silently cried.

**A/n: That's what I call sad…**


	13. Truths

**A/n: I know. I know. It's been a ****_long _****time. I haven't given up on the story. Im in the process of trying to finish it right now and I need to step it up on this and my other story. So without further a due, even though you probably skipped this part and just started reading, here is chapter 13.**

After Will and Jonathon came back the Black Pearl was quiet. Quieter than usual. It became clear to everyone that Bella Turner was gone. Will had gone up below deck to start tending to his arm when Amelia came. She knew this had to be hard on him and clearly he also couldn't tend to his wounds. "Well?" she asked trying to start conversation. He seemed to be taken aback by her sudden appearance. Will only raised up the medical tools and Amelia took them and started working.

"She had to be there- I know it." He complained. Amelia rolled her eyes at him as she poured alcohol on his wound. Will hissed in pain before pulling away.

"Hey! Hold still!" she said, grabbing back onto his arm. "It stinged," he remarked "Bella would have screamed and ran off. I just can believe she could be-" Will stopped and lower his head. "She's a tough woman, Will. She's lucky to have you." Amelia answered while stitching up his arm. She stopped and looked up at him. "Did you ever wonder if fate brought us together again for a reason?" she asked while tapping her fingers on his other arm.

Will couldn't help but wonder that either. It was strange that the two had remarkably found each other, but it also might have been because of Bella. "What's in your head?" he asked grabbing onto her hand. "Why would you lie to Bella about who I was?" she question while trying to break away from his tightening grip. "I only told her some lies, about you family, our life and what happened that ended our said wooing." He explained. "You told her the Colton ploy. And that Beckett and me are family." Will nodded.

"Bella doesn't already trust me enough and you lied to her. That's Mutiny to a marriage." Technically the Colton story was partly true; it was about Will's younger brother who was killed. He and Amelia went to go find him and Amelia had to use Beckett to find out who killed him. Amelia and Will were partners, and no one could destroy their bond, not even Bella. "I do love Bella, but not enough to marry the girl."

"So you lied about _that _too? Will, I'm impressed with you. So what does that make us?" she asked inching closer to him. "At this second, doctor and patient." Amelia huffed and scooted back and began to fix his arm once more. She finished stitching him up before pulling a cloth around his arm for protection. "That should hold you until we get somewhere useful." Amelia sarcastically said while starting to walk away. Then Will grabbed her arm. "Maybe we could take a little trip back through time." He pulled her down and two started kissing. Will brought his hands up to her neck and deepened the kiss even more.

"Jack's got something to tell…us." A voice said and the two quickly stopped what they were doing. It was Jonathan. "So this is what you two have been doing, since Bella was kidnapped." The acid seeped through his voice. "So my gut was right a month ago. Never trust Will Rider." Will looked at him. "And what are you going to do about it, _Jonathan_?" Will began to walk out but shoved Jonathan off. "You know she loves you, right? And you know Bella is going to kill you when she finds out, from_ me._ You have until we find her to choose." Jonathon walked out and up to the captain's courters.

…

"I haven't been totally hoesse, honesss," Jack said when the three entered.

"Honest?" Jonathon asked, raising a brow. He occasionally eyed Will and Amelia. Had he lied to everyone from the beginning? "Yes! Honest with you. Yes, I lied to you, and yes I really hate you. And…I just a thought. Oh right, the whelp's being held captive, savvy. By Captain Blood and 'is twice curse crew." Jack explained. The room became silent. "Jack, you must be daft. The lass can't be with him. He'll kill her." Gibbs questioned while standing to face him.

"He needs the whelp's blood, Commodore's blood, and mermaids' tears, savvy? To relift the, said, curse he inflicted on hisself, twice." The three exchanged glances. "Why does he need Bella's blood?" Will asked. Gibbs and Jack looked over at each other. "Because Blood was cursed by the whelp's parents. Their blood runs through her veins. Norrington is also part of the relifting. Which is why, Will we got rid of you. If we got rid of you the poppet wouldn't have any reason to stay." Gibbs explained. Jonathon couldn't believe what he was hearing. "_Bella didn't just come for Will; well she did, but to also get Jack for Beckett." _Everyone stared at him. Apparently he had said that out loud. "What?" Jack cried out. "Jonathon, why didn't you tell us?" Will demanded.

"Me?" He exclaimed. "Bella came to get you and him! I came to save her, last time I checked." Everyone began to argue. "Someone speak English!" Jonathon yelled "who is this Captain Blood character?" Gibbs sat down on a chair and the room became silent once more.

"Captain Blood kidnapped Elizabeth after…Bella was begat. He spoke something about that Bella's blood could save him. Jack and Will fought against him, and accidently got his whole crew twice cursed." Gibbs explained. "So how long do we have until Bella's…" Jonathon said stopping him for Will's sake. What was he thinking? Will didn't even care.

Will, to play it off Jonathon thought, looked down at the ground. "Will… that means Bella's still alive. She might have been there!" Jonathon exclaimed now realizing Blood needed her.

Will made no remark; he just stared at the floor. "So where's the mermaids?" Amelia spoke up. Gibbs stood and walked over to the map on the table. Amelia turned to face Will. "We'll get her back." She said slowing rubbing his arm. Will smiled at the ginger bombshell before walking over to the table where everyone was at. "White Cap Bay is where the mermaids be found, but if you can find them…they might be able to help us." "How long till we get to White Cap?" Amelia asked. "Two weeks at the most, maybe longer," Gibbs answered "and we're about two leagues behind Blood, we wouldn't make it in time."

"We have to try though!" Jonathon exclaimed.

"Son, you are bloody mad."

"But you're Jack Sparrow."

"Captain. Captain Jack Sparrow." He pleaded.

Will looked over the whole map. "What if we went around here and through Pelegosto?" he asked, guiding them with his pointer finger on the map. "Take twice the time." Gibbs said. No one said anything. "White Cap?" Will and Jonathon asked while looking at everyone. "White Cap." Everyone replied in unison.

…

"Alright we take the high ground. Let Blood think he's winning—then we attack." Jonathon explained. "Then Will grabs Bella and Norrington and we get back to the Black Pearl," added Amelia. Will shook his head no. "It's too risky. Once we attack, Blood will get the two and take them back to his ship. If we got Bella when she's alone it would look like she ran for it. Norrington—same thing." Will offered his plan up. Jonathon nodded his head in agreement. "I like it. Not too risky, not too difficult."

**A/n: ah, plot twist! Hopefully I will actually sit down and write the next chapter but until then REVIEW, and like and tell you friends! Or not you know that's cool too. And you probably stopped reading…**


	14. White Cap Bay

**A/n: I worked very hard on this chapter. I believe this is so far my favorite based on how long I worked on it. Please Review!**

Just then the board above us disappeared and a hand grabbed my arm. I could barely see since my eyes were accustomed to darkness. "Welcome back, Miss. Turner.

Once my eyesight became normal, I blinked a few times. The man was Rum Drunk. I looked around and saw a bottle full some kind liquid and I dove to the bottle. Chugging the liquid down, I didn't care what it tasted like. It was only when the bottle was almost empty that I realized it was Norrington's old rum.

Rum Drunk threw a cloth on top of my head. "Get dressed. We're nearing shore" "What about food?" I asked bitterly. He turned and threw a moldy piece of bread at me. "You 'ither eat it or starve." He exited as I stared at the bread. I was almost tempted to eat it and likely die. Except I stood and changed into the black leggings and navy and black wrapped shirt.

Once I was finished, I looked out one of the port holes and stared at the crisp ocean blue water. It had been so long since I had actually been in the water, even looked at it._ I can't think like this, I'm on a suicide mission._ I dropped my head from the view and looked at my black shoes then back at the water. "Someday." I stated walking away. When I reached the top deck, I felt the wind hit me in the face and it was the best feeling.

We were nearing a shore and it was the late evening hours of the day. The shore had, from what I could tell, a broken/demolished lighthouse and a boardwalk that had seen better years. "Where are we?" I thought, staring at the shore.

Blood walked over to me. "Get ready to swim." He snapped while pushing me over to the plank. "Get off of me!"a voice yelled. I turned to see Norrington being dragged up onto the deck. His mangled up wig was missing. Then it hit me – That wet horse thing that I felt was his wig. "Get 'umping _Turner!_" One pirate yelled, shaking me from a short daydream. I looked down at the black water then back to the men. "Weapons?" One of the men grabbed a sword and threw it into the water. "That's rude." I stated before I dived in.

I began to frantically look for the sword. I looked up, thinking someone or something was staring at me, when I saw an object swim very fast away. I swam few feet more when I felt an object hit no cut my leg. _Found it._ I dived don and grabbed the hilt of the sword and made my way to the surface. Just then Norrington splashed up next to me. "We need –t-to get to shore – star-rt a fire." He stuttered. We, then, began to swim to shore.

When we made it, I fell onto the sandy beach. "Well make the fire." He snapped as I raised a brow. "What?"

"Make the fire, Turner."

"No, you make it."

"I'm not."

"I'm a woman."

"I'm—"

"Wait!" I stopped him "can't you just make it?" Norrington became quiet. "You can't, can you?" I busted into laughter.

"Well can't you?" I shook my head no. "Great we're going to freeze to death." I stood and started walking to the tree line. "Where are you going?" He yelled.

"To get wood. You figure out how to make fire!" I yelled back. After about thirty minutes or so, I had gotten what I believed to be enough sticks and walked back to camp, and threw them down at his feet.

…

Norrington eventually got a fire started I was laying on my back looking up at the stars when I heard a huge splash. "Turner, did you throw something?" He asked. I sat up and looked out over the moon lite water. Norrington grabbed a torch and walked out some in the water. Where did this sudden protectiveness come from. "It was nothing." He yelled. "Are you sure?" I asked. He sat down next to me. "You're bleeding." Norrington said, pointing to my lower right leg. There was a thick cut down my calf. I looked at the cut in confusion. Then, completely out of nowhere, Norrington ripped off part of his navy coat and wrapped it around my cut. I was completely taken aback by this. Never in my life was Norrington a father figure. He would rather see me dead than take care of me. He always hated me because I was Will Turner's daughter, _not _James Norrington's. But why, all of a sudden, did he care for me? Mother always told me that if I gave him a chance-he would do the same.

"What?" He snapped at me as I stared at him. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you helping me?" I asked. He didn't speak. I started to believe he never heard me, so I asked him again.

"I heard you the first time." He snapped "besides we both need each other to survive." I crossed my arms. "Thank you." I replied "for not leaving me to…die." Norrington finished and looked up at me. "You're welcome,… _Bella._" He stood and walked back over to the fire. I smiled. That was the first time in a long time he has called me by my first name. It was also the first time I had smiled in a long time.

Then it hit me, how long have I been gone? Surely it had only been for a few weeks, but it felt like years I already knew Will had given up on me, as did everyone else on the Pearl. So why hadn't I given up? It's with these thoughts that drifted me off to sleep.

…

"Wake up!" A voice said while shaking me. "Bella! Wake up!" I turned over on my other side. "Five more minutes…" I whined. "Turner!" I was jolted again. I sat up very quickly. It was dawn, and dark clouds were coming in. I looked over at Norrington and it looked like he hadn't gotten any sleep. "What is it?" I asked standing up. He pointed out into the water a group of pirates were coming in.i stared directly at them. "Run." He said under his breath. "Lighthouse." The next second he grabbed my arm and the two of us darted to the lighthouse. "How many?"I asked.

"To many for one sword, and you aren't in the best shape. Plus we both haven't fought in a while." Norrington explained. "So we run?" I asked. He nodded, "unless you want to get back on the ship." I looked out one of the tiny windows. "Their on the shore."I turned at stared at the blocks on the wooden floor, the gears turning in my head. I motioned to Norrington. "We're outnumbered, but we can push these off on them." I explained.

"Come out, Turner!" I heard a voice yell out. I watched as they got closer. I used my fingers to signal Norrington and on the count of three, he pushed a block out, landing on one of the pirates. We continued the same tactics. We only would stop if it would become noticeable.

"Turner!" Norrington whisper yelled at me. I turned and my heart sank to my feet. We were out of blocks at there were more pirates. He turned to look out the window and I could see the gears turning in his head. Norrington looked down and grabbed a few boards that were sticking out.

"Get in!" He said pointing down to the darkness below.

"You're joking?" I asked until I gave up and jumped in. Norrington followed and placed the boards back in their spot. I felt around the room for some sort of exit. Just then there was light. Norrington had lite a match. I walked over the giant rocks over to him. "So is that how you got the fire started?" I whispered. He shook his head no. "It was wet when I got that fire started." I rolled my eyes at him. He motioned for me to be quiet.

"Poppet! We know you're in here, your blood calls to us." A voice said from above. My heart sunk. For the first time ever, I wrapped myself around Norrington. He seemed taken aback by this, but he eventually placed one of his arms around my back. Silence lingered from above us. "I think their gone."I whispered. Norrington reached down and grabbed the sword from his holder. "Get behind me," he simply said just then the boards above us disappeared. Norrington swished the sword and two heads fell down. "Come on! He yelled while boosting me up.

"Now where?" I asked while pulling him up. Norrington turned around and looked out one of the Windows. His eyes widened at seeing a black ship in the water. "Make a run to the trees." He said turning back. I nodded and looked out the window before walking slowly out the door.

Just then a sword landed across my throat. "Turner and Norrington 'ave been naughty naughty." Rum Drunk said. He turned and yelled for Blood while pushing us onto the beach.

"Nice to see you again, Turner." Blood cackled. I looked down at the sand. Blood placed his hand on my chin forcing me to look up at him. My eyes quickly looked at his arm, which was bony and had chunks of skin trying to stay on, and looked back at him. "Men, tie them up until our meeting tonight!" He said before walking off as they dragged up to the pier and tied us up to two posts on both sides of the small pier. "What's happening tonight?" I asked Norrington as he looked off into the horizon. I snapped at him again and asked the same question. "Don't you bloody get it. We're done, _forever._" I dropped my head. It couldn't end like this. "Norrington, it can't end like this." I whispered. "Well it's going to, Bella, we've lost!" He emphasized. I could feel tears forming in my eyes, the eyes that gave everyone hope. I wiped my eyes on my shoulder. Norrington notices, "I'm sorry." "Why?! It's true!" I turned my head so he couldn't see me cry like a child. "No, I'm actually truthfully sorry."

"What?" I asked, looking back at him. "For everything-Port Royal." I briefly smiled. "I'm sorry for the way I treated you I should have been happy that I was getting a father figure in my life, and I wasn't." I replied.

"So this is how it ends…" I trailed off as I watched the cloudy grey clouds roll into the bay. To be truthful it would have ended long ago if he didn't need us." He answered, repositioning himself.

"What?"

"Blood needs you for something. Whatever Turner and Sparrow did is what he wants. He probably just wants to kill you in front of your parents." Norrington explained. "He wants an antidote?" I asked. Just then we heard a splash. "What was that?" I asked sitting up some. "It sounded like the same thing from last night." Norrington said while looking down into the water. I tried to listen to for the sound again. Just then I felt specks of rain hit my face. "Great…" Norrington groaned, while placing his head on the wood behind him. The rain became harder, then in the midst of the rain there was another splash. I looked across the ocean. The splashes were now frequent, but where were they coming from? "Captain! It's nearing time!" We heard a pirate yell out. "I saw the Pearl." Norrington quickly said. My eyes widened. "What?!" I asked. He said nothing. "Norrington! What do you mean? _The _Black Pearl? Norrington!" I was getting upset. "It couldn't have been. They gave up on finding us."

"Are you giving up?" He questioned while raising a brow in confusion.

"It's hopeless! You said this is it! That it's over. What does it matter?" I yelled. He was taken aback by sudden outburst. "Bella…" He stopped himself. I was upset enough, I could deal with anything else. ""They'd be coming for you anyways. Sparrow only cares about his own skin and the rest would rather see me dead." Norrington admitted. "Not this time. They won't save me without you. Even if they do decide to come." I replied. Norrington rolled his eyes. I noticed and smirked at him. He seemed to be calmer around me than he used to be and acted like he enjoyed my company. It was sad to think that tonight was it, for the both of us.

"What does it feel like-to die?" I questioned, recalling Norrington coming back from the dead. "It's… it's… I don't remember." He answered. "Great." I said while propping my head on the post behind me. I tried my best to look up at the lady raining sky. Whatever death felt like or was like, I was soon going to know. Talking about death or even hearing about it, scared me. I guess it was because I never knew what happened to my father. Well now I do, but it still scares me.

Norrington begins to stare off out to the ocean until I hear him gasp. "What?" I jumped and started looking out. "There was a tail!" He exclaimed. I mouthed out 'wow' and turned my attention to Blood. He was talking to some men I had never seen and they began to push out a rowboat into the bay. "What are they doing?" I asked while staring at the rowboat. Norrington shrugged his shoulders as I tried to peek in the boat, but it was too far from from us to see inside. "Maybe they're owing a ritual to the splashes and we're the sacrifices." Norrington joked, well I think he was. I raised a brow at him. "You scare me sometimes," I answered.

He smirked at me then winked in satisfaction. I rolled my eyes at him. It was beginning to be the evening hours and I knew the flash would be happening sooner or later. I sat up some and waited. "What are you doing?" He asked. "I'm waiting." I replied. Norrington looked at me in confusion, then looked out into the by. This was probably the time I'll ever see it. "Why _are _you waiting?" He asked. "For the flash." I answered as he still looked out in confusion. "Sometimes I don't understand you." He said. "Same there," I remarked.

Then it happened. I closed my eyes and silently is a sad goodbye to my family. I though about saying goodbye to the Black Pearl, but I changed my mind. "Sadly that isn't the strangest thing I've ever seen," Norrington spoke. I bit my lip as watched Rum Drunk walk over. He walked to us and began to swim off to the rowboat.. He yelled something indistinctly to whatever was inside it. Then he came back. Once he had left the water a torch was lite on the tiny vessel and two figures stood up. It looked like it was Scrum and Derek. I kicked Norrington's boot to get him to notice but he was already blankly staring at them. "They're still alive?" I questioned, my voice barely above a whisper. While we were staring we heard Blood yell out, "sing!" We watched the boat in confusion. Then Blood walked over to us. "Would you like to be out of these shackles?" He sneered at us. Norrington looked over at me then back up at him. "Yes." Blood cackled then walked off. "Release the boy, not the lass!" We overheard. "Norrington." I whispered. He winked as he walked back to shore. I sat there for a second, in pure shock. I could have been freed.

I bit my lip in frustration. How could this have happened?

Just then another pirate walked over and removed the shackles. He didn't waste a second to push me down the boardwalk to the beach. Norrington was standing a few feet away from me before soon approaching. "I'm-" he said before I raised my hand to stop him. "Don't." I snapped, the acid seeping through my voice. He rolled his eyes at me. Blood walked over and simply pointed to the lighthouse.

"Get to work!" He grabbed roughly on the back of my neck and firmly pushed me a few feet in the direction of the lighthouse. "What exactly are we doing?" I asked as we walked to the higher level of the lighthouse.

"Finding the bloody splash explanation, or something else, I'm guessing."

On the third level there was various paraphernalia lining the circular stone busted up room. I walked over to the spyglass. "Guess we are finding the splash origin." I said while looking through the the standing spyglass. There was a humming noise before a light beamed out from the spyglass. "Hey, what'd I touch?" I peered in and first out of pure hope , I looked for black sails. Except there wasn't any sign of the Black Pearl. "See anything?" Norrington asked. "No Pearl." I moved the spyglass over to the rowboat. There sat a beaten up Scrum and Derek. They looked like they had been used for a sparing dummy. "They're alive?" I said.

"Who?"

"Scrum and Derek." Then while I was looking at them, they began to play music.

"What exactly are they doing?" He questioned as he looked out the window. The two then broke into song. I stared at them in enjoyment. It was actually quite hilarious.. While I was watching, I noticed a body rise from the depths of the water. "No-Norring-Norrington!"I stuttered while pointing to the person staring at Scrum and Derek. "I see it, but shockingly, I don't believe it." He was saying. "Is that a…mermaid?" I asked. We watched in awe as the person watched them. We started to descend down to the beach when we heard a terrifying, awful, painful shriek. It made me feel like my ears were bleeding or my brain crying. Either way it hurt. "Get her!" I heard Blood cry out, or maybe I didn't, my ears still hurt.

When we stepped on the dock, I felt something wrap around my leg. I was immediately dragged down into the black water. I looked out into the murky water before pulling out my sword and cutting the…seaweed rope? I regretted that because that's when I saw the mermaid. She swam up and my initial reaction was to swim, but my instincts kicked in and I stabbed her before swimming up up to the surface. "I…hate…fish…" I breathed while pulling myself up onto the pier. "You and me both." Norrington answered, while helping me up. I laid down on the dock.. "I'm alive and I really hate fish." I said to myself before gingerly standing up. Chaos was going on around us. Pirates were fighting mermaids, mermaids were screaming and taking captives, and in the midst of the action was Norrington and myself.

"Now's our chance o run." Norrington said as soon as I stood. "Help us! Help!" I looked out and it was Scrum screaming. Derek was no where in sight. Biting my lip, my eyes darted between possible freedom or doing what my parents would do in a heartbeat. I was defeated and dove into the water.

When I reached Scrum, I began to pull myself up when I felt two hands grab onto me no I was pulled down. _Not this again!_ I started kicking. If anything I would hit the extremely annoying mermaid and startle her or make her angry. Either way I kicked. She let go and I darted to the surface. Scrum was trying to shoot a mermaid before she started screaming again. I clamped down on my ears, fearful of my brain crying again. Scrum, on the other hand, was entranced by her voice. He began to step toward her, and in an instant she grabbed onto him and the two fell into the dark water, never to be seen again.

I swam as fast as I could back to shore. "Are you bloody mad!? You could have been killed!" Norrington was screaming when I walked up to the beach. He hugged me and turned so his back was facing the water and it was a mistake. Norrington smiled at me before a mermaid threw a merlike sword into his stomach. We both yelled out as he crumpled to the sandy beach.

"No…no no no no no no." I started to panic as blood poured out from his wound. He brought his hand weakly to my cheek before dropping his hand. "No, you can't die. Not now. Not like this. No. No no no no no." I begged while grabbing his blood stained hand. Norrington's breathing was becoming slower. "Help! Please someone!" I cried out scanning the pirates as tears poured down my cheeks. No one cared. Then I heard a splash. I rushed to the sword and pointed it at the mermaid. "Stay. Back." I yelled at her as she recoiled as the water washed Norrington's blood to her. She simply cupped her hands and filled them with water before pouring it on his wound. "Wha-what are you doing?" I said while wiping away some stray tears.

Then a net fell on her and she began thrashing around. The pirates swarmed around her as others drew the mermaids back into the water. She sent a look of distress at me before continuing to try and escape.

Blood walked over and patted my shoulder. "Congratulations Miss. Turner. You've captured a mermaid" he said with tiny hint of anger. The pirates loaded her into a caged glass box. Everyone began to walk off to the tree line. "Wait! What about Norrington?" I asked. Blood looked at him. "Leave 'em to the mermaids." He yelled with laughter from the seedy pirates. "No!" I exclaimed in a stern tone. He turned around confused as I straightened m stance. "No."

"No?" He asked raising a brow.

"If he doesn't go _alive, _I'll kill myself. You need me, but you can't get me if I'm down at the bottom of the ocean." I stepped a few steps back into the water. Blood growled at this. "You're playing a dangerous game, whelp. What's in your head?" He questioned. I gulped, "on my word do as I say, he goes alive, or we _both _die." Blood rolled his eyes. "Yes, we know that one. Anything else?" I looked around at the faces of the men.

"You will safely return us back to the Black Pearl. And the mermaid- the mermaid is not to be harmed." I nodded in approval. "You're daft lady!" One pirate yelled. I stepped back one more step. I was in at least a foot and a half of water, and I intended to have Norrington alive. Blood looked at the two of us before replying, "alright gents. We make to shore."

They began to walk ahead. "Blood, you lying b*stard! You swore we'd go free!" I yelled at him. He turned around, shocked at my outburst. "Don't dare impugn my honor, girl. I agreed you'd go free, but it was you who failed to specify when or where. Though it does seem a shame you never learned that lesson from your father." He yelled.

I huffed in frustration. I forgot about the most important part, when we're were to be free. The pirates laid Norrington's body on top of the mermaids box. "Come on! Get on with it!" The crew yelled. I turned around and stared at the shore. _I'm almost there. I'll be home and I can forget this nightmare. I'm not dead, but Norrington nearly did. I promised him, we would survive and it's going to be a promise fulfilled. _ I made a fist and walked on, falling behind the large group ahead.


	15. A Spanish Legacy

***A/N: So last one was long. Really long and I'm really proud of it. I believe that is the longest chapter I may have wrote. I'm going to try now and write long chapters now. Maybe. Anyways even though you have skipped this, here is chapter 15.**

When we stopped to rest, I ran over to Norrington. He was holding onto his wound. I looked at him for a few seconds, before he decided he wanted to sit. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and I walked us over to a nearby stump. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." I said as he would groan in pain.

He waved it off and I grabbed onto his hand. "You're gonna be okay. I promise." I didn't know what to do. I didn't know how to handle this. I looked at the mermaid and walked over to here. "What do you want?" She snapped when I walked over. "What did you do to him? Why did you attack us?" I snapped back. She turned her head and I slapped the glass in frustration. "Stupid fish!" I remarked, walking back over to Norrington. He was laying down when I walked back to him. "We need to clean it and protect it." I said while crossing my arms. He placed his arm across his eyes. "Please… don't."

"It will get infected." I replied in a singsong voice. "I…hate…-" he began to say when I interrupted. "-you." I walked back over to the mermaid and scooped a handful of water out from her box. "Pirate." She spoke up. "I'm a good pirate." I said rolling my eyes. "No such thing. Only bad." I rolled my eyes again. "There are too good pirates. You're just naïve."I answered "you know nothing." I started walking away when she yelled out, "wait!"

I breathed in before turning around. "Are you good?" She asked as I nodded."why are you with them?"she pointed to the Pirates. I looked back at her. "Well, I was kidnapped."

"What does that mean?"

"Well, it means you get taken, when you didn't want to." I replied. "Oh, so I was…kidnapped?" I nodded to her question. She smiled at me. "My name's Bella. What's yours?" She seemed confused at that as she looked at her long brown hair. "My father called me…his Melody." She said as I smiled back at her. "Melody…why did you attack us?" I asked, hoping for some clarification on this whole matter.

"Because he's bad man. Mermaids disappeared when pirates come to bay. My mother was…this kidnapped, and my father rescued her. He also told me story f man who took a lady for her child. Then two ships came, one with fish men another with pirates. There was big fight. Fish men and pirates fought together, something vey rare. Pirates were led by man with long hair and another man with wooden leg. Bad man was cursed that he could never die, and he could never touch ingredients to antidote. So my father warned of pirates if I ever see one: swim. I was but I hear you call for help, so I think, 'I must help.' So and here we are." Melody explained.

I sat there for a second "what do you mean two ships?" I asked while sitting on a rock wall behind me. "Fish one and a colored one. It was… Uh, purple? No. Blue? No!" She began to babble.

"Black!?" I exclaimed, only loud enough for us to hear. "Yes! ...no,wait. Oh, no you're right." I almost had a heart attack. Melody actually knew what happened between my parents and Captain Blood. So Blood took my mother thinking she was pregnant with me, when it could have been William. Then my father, Jack, and some man with a peg leg came to this place and fought him, while Norrington might have protected me in Port Royal or helped fight Blood. But wouldn't I have remembered this happening? I was five and a half when William was born but I had no memory of my mother being kidnapped, or meeting Norrington.

Then I thought, what was the antidote? "Melody? How did your father know about the pirates?" I questioned as she looked around the area. "Oh because he was there, he helped fight with two ships."

"But he's a merman."

Pushy would you think that?" I pointed to her tail. Melody started chuckling. "Oh no. My mother was a mermaid; my father was like you." I looked at her in confusion. "Human?" Melody nodded as I raised a brow. I stood and paced around the box. What is the antidote? Well I already know that he can't die or touch the ingredients. "Oh one more thing. Every ten years he an only touch one ingredient." Melody spoke up. I turned to face her.

"Only one?" I echoed as she nodded. I smile at her and ran over to Norrington. "I thought you were going to fix me." He scoffed. I shook my head no. "Blood is looking for an antidote." I whispered. His eyes widened. "Are you serious? Bella, how do you know?"

"The mermaid. Her name is Melody." I replied. He sat up some and pointed to Melody, who as busy braiding her hair. "Her? The one that probably stabbed me?" Norrington asked me. I rolled my eyes at him as he started to wrap a cloth around his stomach. I grabbed it from him and wrapped it for him. "Thanks." He said with a few grunts.

"I'm sorry." I replied, before standing and walking away. I walked over to Melody and sat down. "Are you alright?"she asked as I looked back to Norrington. She looked looked over. "Oh, I get it. Look don't blame yourself for this. It was my people who did it. Not you." I shook my head. "No. If I hadn't tried to save Scrum, this wouldn't have happened. It is my fault. It's my fault for being here, it's my fault for leaving. It's my fault you're here. It's all my fault." I said as she was taken aback by this. "And…how are you going to fix it?" Melody asked, raising a brow "if you ruined everything for everybody; how are you going to fix it?" I huffed in frustration. "Exactly. The only mistakes you can fix are the ones you caused. I chose to come help you. Not that I need to, but it was what I should do. It's the same for you. Extraordinary starts off as ordinary. Don't blame yourself for everyone problem in the world. I know it seems like the best idea to blame yourself, but to overcome I is a true accomplishment." Melody explained.

"But at what cost?" I asked. She shrugged her shoulders as I stood up. I walked over to a stump away from everyone and sat down on it. I thought about what my family was doing. Actually did they know I was here? Jonathan knew, but did they? I wanted to be home and safe so badly right now, I couldn't stand it. I wanted to be protected and loved I missed them so much. The Pearl and everyone else were probably headed back to Port Royal to tell them I was possibly dead. For all I know, they probably have already told my parents. I stood and began to pace around the stump. "Turner!" A voice called out.

I looked up and Blood walked over. "I need you to got find me something. You will bring me back the skull of Ponce De Leon and you will go to his ship." He said. I crossed my arms. "What if I refuse?" I asked as he snickered. "Well, whelp, il I'll him." He turned me so I was looking at Norrington. "You swore you wouldn't." I snapped while looking up at Blood. "Even as much as I wanted to, you clearly haven't forgot." I raised a brow at him. "What if I happen to get a little…lost?" I innocently asked.

Blood began to caress my hair. "So innocent. You see, your maggot of a friend was stabbed by a mersword. A sword laced with poisonous jellyfish venom. That venom takes seven days to kill its victim" my eyes widened in shock. "That means he only has five days left!" I exclaimed.

"So if I were you, I wouldn't try to get lost. If you aren't back in four days time. I will kill him, even if the venom isn't get him first. But, I will cure him-" he explained before I interrupted. "Yes!" I said while pulling on his coat. "-if you get me Ponce De Leon's skull." I looked over to Norrington. I had to keep him alive. I told him we would both make it out of this alive, but now it seems like I'm constantly fighting death.

"Tick tick, tick tock." Blood repeated. I turned back around. "When do I start?" I breathed out as he simply smiled. "Get her a sword and map!"one pirate yelled. I bean to pull my hair back as I walked over to Melody. "Male sure he lives." I ordered. She nodded as I walked past Norrington. He grabbed onto my hand. "What are you doing?" He asked. I looked away from him. "I'm saving your life." I choked up, not daring to look at hi. "By killing yourself? I'll be fine. Don't do it. See. Look at me. Look at me. I'm fine, Bella. I'm not going to get hurt. I can handle myself. Look at me. Look at me. Bella, you don't need to worry-"I stopped him. "You're dying!"I yelled at him. He was taken aback by this. "Norrington, you're dying. This is the only way you can live. Please, let me do this." I let go of his grasp and walked away. I could feel tears running down my cheeks.

…

I followed Blood and a few pirates over to a cliff. There was a river at least a 100 feet below. "Better get jumping." Blood said. I rolled my eyes at him as I peered over. "That feeling you get when standing in a high place, the arbitrary sudden urge to jump…yeah…I don't have it." I added while turning around. Look whistled and Bo'sun walked over. I understood clearly. Either I jump or I get pushed, either way I'm falling to my death. I closed my eyes as I was about to jump. "Wait! What if I don't live?" I asked. "What if you do?"Blood sarcastically asked. "'What if you do?'" I sneered under my breath. The wind had started to pick up, tossing my hair around. "Too slow!" Bo'sun yelled as he marched forward to me.

"Maybe we can talk this through. Sort this out. Talk about our feelings. No? Okay." I placed my hand out in front of him. Before he was close enough to push me off the cliff, I jumped.

I was picked up by the current and pushed along the river. I felt like a cork, bobbling up and down, unsure f I was going to be brought under the water for good. I noticed a low hanging branch a foot about me. I quickly grabbed onto it and heaved myself up. "I really hate them." I breathed out as I jumped onto the banks of the river. Instead of walking along to find the ship, I laid down on the dirt.

…

After I found out I had fallen asleep, I stood and checked the map. I was close to the ship. "How long was I asleep?"I asked myself I checked the surroundings. It looked like it was the late afternoon so I probably not slept for at least an hour. Then I noticed my clothes were completely dry, so was my hair. I slept all night. Now I had three days left to save Norrington. Surprisingly It was probably the best sleep I had had since I was kidnapped. I grabbed my sword and began to hack away at the brush. Why am I doing this? I stopped mid-hacking and pondered for a second at why this occurred in my head. "What?"

Why are you actually doing this? I ignored that and hacked some more. Why are you actually doing this? "Okay! I'm doing this for Norrington and myself. Got it?" I yelled as I walked along. Oh stop lying. You don't care about him. He tried to kill you. Remember?

Of course I remembered. When I was looking for my father, Norrington attacked me by burning my wrist really badly with candle wax. I rubbed my wrist "I promised him I would, and I keep my promises." I replied.

I checked the map as I was walking. When I figured out I was close to the waterfall and the ship, I looked up. Sitting by the the waterfall sat a ship hanging onto the long branches. "Well I found it. Now I've got to get up to it." I breathed out and ran over to the cliff wall. I placed my foot on a rock and the other foot on another rock. I pulled myself up and I continued.

Then after feeling like I had climbed for years , I realized I was only halfway there. "Oh there's a bird, that can't be good." I whined while laying my head on rock wall. I looked up and placed my right hand on a rock above me and while I continued with my left hand, my right hand slipped. I fell a few feet down below where I was originally at, but slowly I pulled myself up to the top.

Finally after nearly dying, I made it to the grassy top of the cliff. "I…think…I'm gonna…rest." I breathed as I collapsed on the grass. A few minutes later, I decided to go to Ponce De Leon's ship. The closer I got to it, I realized how dangerous the ship looked. Many planks were missing or broken in pieces. I looked up into the ship and there was a spool of rope hanging on plank of wood at the entrance. I grabbed it and raced over to a giant tree. "Just for safe measures." I tied one end of the roe securely to the tree and the other end around my waist. I turned and stepped up into the ship. The hull creaked underneath me as I slowly stepped around.

"Bella." A voice whispered. I turned quickly around. It was the wind. My imagination, or was it? I shook that thought out of my mind as I stepped forward.

The hull was empty. There were a few barrels around the steps going up, but other than that it was empty and deadly silent. I walked up the steps, avoiding he many holes and I was in the storage room. The room was full of boxes and paintings and pieces of paper and dust covered the floor. I ducked under a very large cobweb and began to look around at the paintings. The paintings were hard to make out. I walked to one that made me stop. It looked vaguely familiar to me. I knelt down and rubbed my fingers ever so gently across the dust covered painting.

It was a man, a rather handsome man. He was dressed in Spanish conquistador fashion and he was pointing his sword to the east, directing me to the stairs. He looked so familiar, but where had I seen him. His eyes were cold, like he was angry. I stared at him intensely, "who are you?"

"I used to look like that. A long time ago." A voice spoke and I jumped back. I started to quickly look around. "Why…why are you here?" I asked as he walked in front of me. It was Blood. He knelt down in front of me and tilted my chin up to him as I recoiled back. "Did you know there is a prophecy a Spanish Priest said before he died on Isla Cruces. It was about a child who would be born of a king and a Dutchman. That child would defeat the man who live for centuries, me. That child would be marked by the true Dutchman. That child is you, Bella. Have you come to kill me?" He asked as I backed up till I hit the crate behind me. "…I don't think I'm marked. And I don't believe my only goal in life is to kill you."I replied.

"Then what do you call this?" He asked as he pulled my right sleeve up.. I stared at here I had been stabbed. It made sense. Davy Jones, The Dutchman, had stabbed me; which meant I had been marked. "I…" I stopped myself and turned to look up at Blood, except he was gone. I was shaking. "I have got to get out of here." I said to myself as I slowly stood up. I noticed the stairs to the deck so I followed them up to the sky deck or what was left of it. I ignored the splitting planks in the floor and the broken mast as I walked into the Captain's courters.

The room was covered in jewels and coins and treasure. "Oh my…" I stared at the gold as I walked around. It was honestly a wonder no one had come and plundered the jewels. I looked to the end of the room and there was a bed. In the bed sat Ponce De Leon himself, studying his map. "Well that was easy." I said as I walked forward. I looked at the skeleton with distraught, it had no skull. I groaned and stomped my foot in anger. The ship creaked for a very long time after that.

I looked at the map and I started to chuckle. There was a clearing past the river sat the initials "JS". "Jack Sparrow, I hate you sometimes. I bit my lip and grabbed the map. I looked and there was a dusty satchel, and I placed the maps inside and a spyglass I had found.

Jack planned for someone to come for the skull, perhaps me.

After I figured I had everything I needed, I left the ship. It was beginning to turn to the late evening hours. "Guess I'm hiking in the dark animal infested jungle. What could possibly go wrong?" I sarcastically said.

I walked over to a few rocks and some stalks of tall grass. I cut the grass up and took a rock and a few nearby sticks. I started to rub the stick to another one and tried to get a fire started. After a few minutes passed, a spark of fire erupted from the sticks. I took the makeshift torch and headed into the forest.

…

After about an hour of walking, I came across a camp. "Now lets get that skull." I said to myself as I threw the torch in the water before wading through to get to the camp.

It was very festive. Somewhere there was music. There was also a female's voice singing, possibly Amelia. "If I was a skull where would I be? Well on a body…-" heard footsteps and ducked behind a crate.

"Why did you pull me away? What is so important that you had to tell me, now?" A male's voice asked. It was Will's. "You know she's gonna come for the skull. Tell me why I shouldn't." Another male's voice, that sounded like Jonathan, snapped. "Im not dealing with this right now." Will groaned. "I will do it. Its not fair to her. You know it." Jonathan answered. The footsteps then went in different directions.

I stood when I deemed the coast was clear and I went towards the center of the camp. I walked past a few palm trees when I heard more footsteps. I ducked behind the trees and waited for the sounds of moving feet to cease. I breathed and continued forward.

"Bella?" A voice called out and I immediately cursed to myself. "What about her?" I turned and realized no one was behind me the voices were coming from inside the tent beside me. "She's going t be here soon, and we're gonna leave it here, Gibbs. Blood will do anything for this specific human piece-"

"A skull, Jack."

"Yes, skull."

I scoffed at the two while they began to argue. I took my chance and leaned under the tent curtains. The two never noticed me. I ducked behind a chair and eyed the two in a nearby mirror. Please leave! When Gibbs and Jack had turned away, I dove to the desk, in the middle of the room, with the skull on top of it. Except in the midst of it, I hit a bottle with my leg and it shattered to the ground. I bit my lip in frustration and I silently cursed. "Someone's in here." Jack whispered.

My heartbeat grew rapidly and I knew I couldn't get out of the mess. I needed that skull, so I did what any idiot would do. I stood up and motioned for the two to be quiet. "I need that skull," I pulled out my sword "and I will fight for it."

"Blood is playing with you, poppet. You know that." Jack warned while unsheathing his blade. He ran his sword around the side of mine, making an awful noise. "If I don't give him that skull, Blood will kill him." I pleaded. Jack looked over to Gibbs in confusion as he raised his shoulders up.

"Please." I pleaded again. Jack looked down and lowered his sword. I lowered mine and grabbed the skull. "I was never here." I walked away. "Bella, stay…alive." Jack said as Gibbs patted my shoulder. I nodded and ran off into the darkness.


	16. The Fountain of Forgotten

I raced back through the trees. I needed to hurry.

A few hours later, was beginning to be dawn and I had no idea where I was at or where the camp might even be. I was over by the cliff and near the ship. Suddenly, I had an idea and pulled out the spyglass and began to scan the area. Nothing. I lowered the spyglass and began to pace around. "Where could they be?" I questioned as I stopped to look around. It was strange that I had never been mentioned where they would be. It would be odd if the group spent four days in the same area. No, Blood wouldn't do that. He's too smart for that. He wants Norrington dead, another reason to absolutely destroy me. I pulled out the map Rum Drunk had given me.

There was a wooded area centered around a cliff area on the map, it seemed very suspicious. I knew grabbed the Ponce De Leon's map and looked in the same area. On the older map it was circled with some ink and labeled with some foreign writing. "There. That's where I need to go." I threw one of the maps in the bag and I headed off.

…

"Well congratulations. Twelve hours early." Blood said as he closed his pocket watch. "Fix him." I demanded. Blood raised a brow, "you are in no condition to demand. But-." He lifted up a tiny vial filled with a blue liquid. "The skull first."

I breathed in. "The vial." I snapped. "Do I need to repeat myself? You are in no position to demand." Blood dictated. He snapped his fingers and Rum Drunk walked over to me and forcefully pulled the satchel away from me. He rummaged through it and lifted the skull out. "Well I suggest you spend the last few hours with your maggot friend that he has left." Blood poured the vial out onto the dead leaves.

I dropped to the ground and stared at it. I felt my chin be yanked up and I was staring at Blood. "Don't fret, your time will come soon enough." I dropped my head in protest and watched his feet step away. When he was far enough away, I dove to the spot when the antidote has dispersed at. "There's got to be enough. Just enough." I raked through the leaves. "No no no no no no no no no!" I felt my eyes become watery. "Bella! Psst!" A voice whispered. I looked around until I saw Melody, motioning for me to come over to the pool of water she was in. I walked over and sat on the stone barrier. "Did you find it? The skull?" She inquired. I nodded while I stared off into the distance. "What?" She asked "what's wrong?"I looked over to Melody. "He's going to die, in a few hours, and its all my fault." I stated. "Norrington? No, he's not." I rolled my eyes at her. "Sure."

"He's not going to die. I saved him, with the water." She answered. I rolled my eyes again. "I really did. When he was stabbed I flushed the poison out, because he was innocent." I looked at Melody in confusion. "'Innocent'?" I echoed. Melody nodded, with a smile. "He didn't want to hurt anyone, neither did you." I smiled back at her. "Thank you." I leaned in and urged her wet body and walked over to where Norrington was sitting. He had his back to me while he staring intensely at the pool of water in front of him.

"Well you look better." I simply stated. He turned and jumped up, but Norrington forgot he had been wounded. He barked out and I rushed over and placed his arm across my shoulders. "You're not dead." Norrington said as I smirked up at him. "Gee, thanks." I replied. "I didn't mean it like that, I'm sorry," he apologized.

"I accept your apology," I said "what were you doing anyway?" We sat on the boulder by the pool Norrington was staring at. "I was thinking, since I only have a few hours left." I smiled at him. "Well you clearly care." Norrington sarcastically said. I shoved his arm. "Actually 'that mermaid' saved your life and you owe her an apology." I stated.

"No she didn't."

"Yes she did." Norrington looked down. "Oh, so I guess I was wrong after all, huh?" I nodded. I watched as Blood paced around the rock wall. What is he up to? He began to fumble around the wall. Then, out of nowhere, the wall began to rise and opened up a passage way. "Oh no." I muttered under my breath. A pirate walked over and pushed me up and Norrington. Another one grabbed Melody and we were pushed inside. Blood threw me a torch. "Find the fountain." He practically threw me forward into the darkness as I walked the end of the passage. The passage way opened up into a round stone room. "Open sesame?" I asked the room. "I wish to be at the Fountain? Anything?" Nothing happened. Chuckling entered the room. "Spanish lesson: what is the Spanish words for Fountain of Youth?" Blood cackled when he approached me. "Well I don't speak Spanish so I have no idea." I remarked while placing my hands on my hips.

Blood rolled his eyes in disgust. "Repeat after me: Aqua de Vida." I straightened my stance and repeated the words.

Water began to flow and circle around my feet. Then the water formed bubbles and began to float up into a larger pool of water above me. I felt my body rise up as I got loser to the ceiling. I closed my eyes, expecting to be crushed but I stood up in another chamber. The chamber was cover with ancient skeletons and swords. The water I was standing in flowed through a natural stream to the center of the temple. The temple was on a large rock that as surrounds by a large amount of water, the only way to cross was by a old rickety bridge. "It's beautiful." I exclaimed the temple though had been damaged earlier by possibly an attack since there was a numerous amount of skeletons.

"Alright lets get this over with. I need to be cured before the sun sets." Blood insisted as the pirates that held onto Melody and Norrington followed Blood up the bridge. Rum Drunk grabbed onto my arms and forced me up there as well.

"My dear Bella, would you like to hear a story. A story of pain?" Blood asked as I stood on at the temple. "I probably don't have a choice either way." I answered.

He smiled and unsheathed his sword and let it shine in the sun rays from the large crack in the ceiling. "This sword has magical properties. This sword is why I am still alive and why Norrington is too." Norrington perked up at hearing his name.

"I was a younger man, as you remember in that painting, on Ponce De Leon's ship. We wrecked on this island and found the Fountain. Well my father happened to be aboard with us and, well lets just say, we destroyed his crew. 'Gives life and takes life'. My father gave me this sword since I gave him eternal life, even though we had to kill a few mermaids to get the job done." Melody cried out in protest.

"Yet my father died, painfully too. So I spent years to bring him back, tried it out on my crew members. That's one reason they can't die is because they already are. I did bring him back, but he had no idea who I was, and left. My father took a new name and became the most fearsome pirate to ever sail the seas. And then… I died. My crew members did bring me back but I was stuck between the spirit world and the human world. Through the spirit world, I learned I could save myself but I had to use a child, the perfect pirate, to save myself. And who better than the daughter of a Dutchman and the Pirate King? So to fix myself, I created your life, Bella Turner. Rocshica, Conquistadora, everything was for my benefit. The only reason you were born was to die. And now you will." I felt my legs give way and I fell to the ground. "Oh don't be sad, Norrington was too. That's the only reason that that maggot is alive is because of me. You were my perfect resurrection. Except you turned on me because of love for Elizabeth Swann, the same love that took you away from me Bella. The same love that started this with you looking for William Turner, the same love that pumps through your veins. The same love that will kill you. And when you are dead, I will be free. Except because of Jack Sparrow I have to bring my father back again! But this time I won't fail. I will bring him back." We all stared at Blood in horror.

"You're a monster!" Melody exclaimed. Blood raised his hand and Bo'sun walked over to her with a knife. He scrapped off a few of her scales and placed them in the skull. "Thank you my dear. Kill her." I looked between the two in horror. "No! Blood no! You promised!" I screamed. He breathed in frustration. "Let her go to live her miserable life." Bo'sun grabbed her and threw Melody into the water. She swam off. Blood walked over to the Fountain and let a few drops of the water trickle into the skull.

He then took a dagger and placed it in his palm and cut his palm. Blood squeezed his hand and let the blood drip down into the skull. Then he walked back to the Fountain and collected more water. Norrington was pushed over and Rum Drunk cut his hand. "I don't necessarily agree with this." He joked as he squeezed his hand together. I peeped over and noticed that no blood came out. "Again." Norrington rolled his eyes and cut deeper into his hand. He squeezed again and his blood poured into the skull. He turned and walked back to me. "Give me your hand." He whispered, only loud enough for us to hear. I obeyed and he smeared his blood on my right hand. "Pretend to cut your right hand and put my blood in the skull." I nodded. "But if he finds out, he'll kill you." I protested.

"If you give him your blood he will be invincible. Don't do it." He pleaded.

…

Melody raced through the water. Find the black ship. Black ship. Black ship. When she reached the river she hurriedly scanned for the ship, from the cliff. She then heard voices.

"We need to hurry, its going to be sunset in an hour. Sunset is when the ritual is complete, savvy?" A male's voice spoke. Melody looked at the man. He had a wrinkly cream shirt and was covered in with necklaces and trinkets. He also had dreadlocks. Its him. The Jack that Norrington spoke of.

Melody didn't know how to get his attention. Then she had an idea. "The Jack! The Jack! The Jack!" She chanted. Jack turned around and looked for the caller who was chanting his name. "Does anyone else hear that? Has there been to much rum?" He asked while looking back and forth between the group and the mermaid. "Yep. We see her too." Jonathan answered. "Oh good." Jack rejoiced.

Jonathan walked over to the river to Melody. "Are you The Jack?" She asked as he chuckled. "No. I'm the Jonathan or Jonathan. Are you okay?"

Melody shook her head no. "Bella is in trouble. You have to come with me. She's at the Fountain with Blood." She explained. Jonathan's expression dropped. "That's not funny. How do you know Bella?" Melody rolled her eyes. "We don't have time for this. Bella-is-going-to-DIE!" She emphasized to him.

Jonathan ran over to the group. "She says Bella is going to die. She's at 'the Fountain'? Whatever that is." Gibbs and Jack darted their eyes to each other. "We need to go. Now!" Gibbs yelled and the group ran off to The Fountain of Youth.

"Finally they listen." Melody huffed. She turned and dove under. They need more help. I know who will help, but will they help? I think they will when they know what happened. Melody swam to the ocean to get the mermaids.

…

"Don't worry Bella, your time will come." Blood said trying to encourage me to be happy about my death. The pirates had now tied me and Norrington up to the stone sides of the temple. I placed my head on the stone. "Its okay. You'll be fine. I have a plan. If Melody can remember things." Norrington said trying to cheer me up. "You're not helping, I'm sorry, but you aren't." I answered. "Just tell my parents I wasn't scared and I love them." I whispered.

Norrington looked over. "Why that you're not scared?" I nodded. "Just make them think of me as brave, even though it's a lie. I'm terrified." I answered. Norrington was taken aback by this. "Bella you have been brave, extremely brave. Your parents will be so proud. Im proud of you and we aren't even related!" I chuckled at his comment. "You are a great woman. Don't listen to Blood. He's just trying to get in your head. So what if I'm his perfect creation. You're not his salvation, you can be his downfall. That's who you are." I smiled at Norrington and he smiled back.

Blood rolled his eyes at us in disgust. "Oh, how sweet! I think I'm getting a little emotional now. You two are disgusting." He sneered. I looked over at Blood. "Its called love. A different kind of love that you will never know or understand. That's just who you are. A cockroach, that will be crushed." I explained. Blood ignored me and stared up through the cracks of the ceiling and turned his attention to his crew. "Gentlemen, it has been over a hundred years since I have felt complete years since you have felt complete. But tonight, we will have our salvation. Bella Turner's blood will give us life." He turned his gaze to us. "Would you like to do the honors, or shall I?" Blood asked.

I stared at him stone cold with annoyance. "Fine, let her go." He motioned for a crew member to untie me. As he started to untie me, I eyed Norrington who nodded. When I was untied, I grabbed the pirate's shirt and slammed his body into the wooden post. I grabbed the knife from the unconscious pirate and cut the rope on Norrington. Once he was free, he jumped into the water. I turned and was about to jump when Bo'sun grabbed my waist and pulled me back from the edge. "No!" Norrington bellowed as he tried to scramble back up, but he was caught and trapped by a circle of swords pointed at his throat.

I struggled against Bo'sun as he dragged me closer to Blood. I bit his hand and he cried out in pain then I kicked my leg backwards. "Bella, stop fighting the inevitable!" Blood ordered as more pirates tried to pin my down. Two pirates carried me over, while I was kicking and screaming for help. When I was standing by Blood, he grabbed my right hand and cut it and squeezed my hand to let the blood drip down. "Is that it?" I demanded. He looked up. "Waist not." He took the skull and walked over to the Fountain. My legs gave way and fell onto the ground. Norrington ran over and grabbed my body. "Are you okay?" He whispered as I somewhat nodded.

"At last! I am free from this prison-" Blood rejoiced until we heard a noise stop him. "Um I hate to argue but you're wrong. Savvy?" A familiar voice asked. I thought I was going crazy. Jack was here. "Jack," I whispered.

"Not again pirate. I will triumph this time." Jack rolled his eyes and pointed up. There was a loud boom and the the temple exploded. Blood was the closest to the blast and was hidden underneath the rubble and the skull was thrown off somewhere. "Canon!" Jack humored.

The chamber began to rumble. "Your 'canon' is going to bloody kill us!" Norrington screamed at Jack. He rolled his eyes at Norrington as he helped me up onto my feet. "I'm okay. I'm okay." I said but as soon as I did my knees buckled underneath me. Jack walked over. "What happened to the poppet?" He asked as he placed his tattooed hand on my forehead. "It must have been Blood and the antidote. It must have weakened her." Norrington answered as he bridal-style picked me up. The rumbling continued. "Where is everyone?" I managed to get out. "Outside the cave." We hurried out to avoid the rocks that started to tumble behind out.

"Bella!" Jonathan cried out when the three of us made it out of the cave. Norrington sat me down at my command and I felt like I had a massive hangover. "What happened to her?" Jonathan asked as he came over and grabbed onto my hand. I weakly smiled. "Hey thanks for saving me the first time." I sarcastically said. He looked at me in confusion. "The pocket knife?" I nodded to reply. Jonathan face palmed himself. "I'm sorry Bella. If we just looked a little bit longer than we did, we would have found you." Jonathan said as he rubbed his thumb across my hand. He turned it over and noticed there was a large red gap. "You're hurt." He breathed. Jonathan stood and ran off to a few crates. When he found the right supplies, he ran back.

Jonathan eyed my hand and began to wrap it up. "You've been through too much, haven't you?"

"I've been through h*ll and back." I weakly replied. Silence lingered between us until Jonathan stopped what he was doing. "What's wrong?" I whispered. Jonathan shook his head no, "I'm sorry, for everything that happened to you." I looked down. "Jonathan, how long exactly have I been gone?" I questioned. He stopped again and looked up. "Eight weeks." He looked down at my leg and took off my makeshift bandage and started to wrap it up.

I was taken aback by this. Eight weeks. Two months? I had been gone from Port Royal for at least four months. I hadn't noticed Jonathan finished, saw I was upset, and walked off.

Once Jonathan put away the supplies, Amelia and Will walked over to him. "Don't. She's been through to much." Amelia scoffed at him. Jonathan raised a brow at her in defiance. He hated her more that anything. She was the reason Bella would out the truth and he knew she couldn't take it. Not after all of this.

"Did you…tell her?" Will whispered, only loud enough for the three of them to hear. Jonathan shook his head no. He hadn't really spoken to Will ever since he found out that Will was a liar. Will knew that this secret devastated Jonathan. He knew it would devastate Bella to know. "Good. I can still fix this, before you ruin it." Will snapped at him.

Jonathan clenched his jaw with annoyance and anger. The only thing he could do to control that anger was to force himself to walk off.

Once he was gone, Amelia turned her attention to Will. "Now what?" Will eyed Bella before turning his gaze back to the ginger. "I don't know." Amelia turned to look at Norrington. "Well that big lump is protecting her over there. You couldn't get a chance to explain, or lie." She mischievously grinned. Will shrugged his shoulders and walked off.

Norrington sat down next to me. I looked at him and rest my head on his shoulder. "I really really want to go home now." I groaned.

"Me too. Me too."

**A/n: Well what do you think so far? I'd love to know! Also next chapter is it! I'll be done with book 2! **


	17. Journey of Pain

** A/n: Alright folks… last chapter!**

When we boarded The Black Pearl, I quickly took some sort of seat and watched as we sailed away from the cursed island. _Thank you so much for giving me nightmares for eternity!_ In a few minutes though, I got bored and decided it was best to at least get some sleep. "Get some" is a understatement, I slept for two days.

I deserved it though. I had been through an ordeal and I was really craving some apple crisp and a nice warm bed and a new change of clothes. I dreamed of being home, hugging my parents and brother and being, well, happy. I enjoyed the dream, but it made me miss home a whole lot more.

I stayed mostly around Norrington as I could, it just didn't feel right if I was near him. Almost like a part of me was missing.

He understood it though, he too was still shaken up about everything. When we got aboard, Norrington asked for a large bottle of any and all alcohol on board. He wanted to forget _everything_. Yet I couldn't help but feel like I missed something from being gone. There was a tension on board, especially between Amelia, Jonathan, and Will.

Will hadn't even spoken to me, which was quite odd. I figured that he would be the first person to see me, but he didn't. He actually hadn't even looked at me. Jonathan was constantly around me. He tried to keep me entertained. We would play games and it was fun to have him around.

"Okay, so wait you fought mermaids, and survived?" He asked one day as we were sitting around eating lunch. I hugged my knees and replied, "yep! I had to swim in the mermaid infested waters." Jonathan's eyes widened as he bit down a piece of old toast. "Why exactly are you eating that?" I questioned. He chuckled. "Im starving and I don't feel like fishing." I rolled my eyes at him in disgust. " I hate fish." Jonathan understood. After all of our many encounters with fish men, it was hard for anyone to look at fish the same. "What are you going to do when arrive in Port Royal tomorrow? Eat, bathe, or take a nap on a actual bed?" Jonathan asked, changing the subject. I pondered that for a moment. "I'm going to eat and sleep all while taking a bath." I joked.

"Impressive. Impressive."

I smiled back at him, and he did the same. "Jonathan, what are you doing? I'm fine, really I am." I said. He looked down, then back at me. "I just want you to know that you have someone who cares about you and is only trying to save you." He stood and walked off. _What was that suppose to mean?_ I stood and walked up to Jack, who was studying his compass. I propped my arms up on the railing next to him, and stared off. "Yes? Can I _help_ you?" He snapped. I turned to face him. "You're a good man, Jack." I replied. Jack stopped what he was doing, closed his compass delicately, and looked at me. "Oh, am I?" He smoothly said. "Yes, I mean you saved a helpless girl from her bitter fate." He simply nodded at my words, like he had suddenly become entranced.

"So, why exactly did it take you so long to save the helpless girl?" I demanded, crossing my arms. Jack snapped out of his trance. "Elizabeth." He breathed as he ran off to Gibbs. "Hide the Rum!" Gibbs looked at him in confusion as Jack ran off into the Captain's courters. I chuckled and Gibbs noticed and soon began to laugh as well. "That was clever!" He yelled over to me. I simply nodded and walked over to he was. "Are you excited, poppet?" Gibbs questioned. "I can't believe I am. That's all I wanted when Blood kidnapped me." I turned my attention to the seas. I watched as evening rolled in and soon the flash as well. When the flash happened, I smiled happily at it. "I'm coming home. I'm coming home." Once the flash was done, it turned quickly to night and the stars sprinkled themselves across the velvety sky.

I walked down the steps and onto the main deck and grabbed a sword and stood in my fighting stance. I slashed forward and dived the sword down and turned and pretended to slash my enemy's head off. "Oh! Captain Blood? Let's finish what we started." I dove forward and pretended to slash at his chest. I stepped forward again using my right leg, and I felt my leg buckle and I landed on the floor. My leg was in pain, from being cut earlier. I looked at the sword that was in my hand and threw it into the large post. I started to rake my hands through my hair, in anger.

There were footsteps that came towards me. "Bella? What are you doing?" It was Norrington. "I…I tried to…uh…to practice…" I stammered. He helped me up. "It's not going to be easy for a while, Bella. Especially, since we've haven't eaten in a long time, since we've both been hurt." I only nodded as he helped me to a crate to sit on.

"I can't wait to be home." I mumbled.

"Me too. Me too."

…

In the morning, we slowly made our way into the Port Royal Harbor. The sky was grey from possible rain and the port was surrounded by a grey mist. I watched from the bow of the ship and we slowly stopped. Will and Amelia came up from below deck first, followed by Jonathan. The three looked like they didn't get any sleep. I walked over and stood between Will and Jonathan, hoping that Will would speak to me, to my disappointment he didn't. When the men on the dock attached the gangplank, I walked off the ship first. Jonathan grabbed onto me. "Bella there's something I've got to tell you and it's important." Will stopped and tried to grab Jonathan. "Don't you dare!" Will yelled. Amelia grabbed Will's arm before he was able to punch Jonathan. Jonathan turned back to me. "He doesn't love you. Okay? He lied, about everything. He doesn't want to marry you. He'd rather marry Amelia." Jonathan explained.

My heart fell to my stomach. "Will? Is this true?" Will's silence answered my question. "Okay, then. That's why you wanted to find him so badly, Amelia. Isn't it?" Amelia looked up and stared daggers at me. "Don't bring me into this. I can't help it that I happen to _actually_ attract him." She retorted.

I looked up at Jonathan. "Thank you Jonathan. It's good to have people who care about me." I began to walk off, when Will grabbed onto my arm. "Let me explain. _Please_." He pleaded.

I rolled my eyes in disgust. "Let go of me Will, you're good at that." I pulled my arm out of his grasp and walked off.

Will turned his attention to Jonathan. "How could you? Honestly. How could you?" He demanded. Jonathan looked and him and shook his head. "I don't need to explain myself to the likes of you." He walked over to Amelia. "And to think I thought you were attractive." He huffed and walked off.

I headed off to my home. I didn't care who was in my way, I pushed through them. "Bella!" I heard Jonathan yell at me from behind, but I didn't turn around. I couldn't. I needed to be alone, I needed the space. I needed my mother. She'd know how to fix it, all of it. She would get me a cup of tea and a blanket and we'd talk while I cried and then we hug me and everything would be fine. Father would say something about how Will shouldn't have hurt me. I'd laugh and then everyone would join in. William would sit next to me and tell me everything that had happened and then we would all go into the dining room and eat supper. After that I'd go to take a bath, and I'd eat a sandwich and sleep in the bathtub. It would be a good ending for the horrible day.

I smiled at my perfect fantasy. "Bella! Can…we…talk…about this?" Jonathan huffed out. "I don't think there is anything to talk about. You were a good friend who was simply looking after another good friend. There. End of story. Nobody gets hurt."

"Yeah, but you got hurt." He remarked. I huffed and looked around then back to him. "I'm not mad. I just…I just want to go home. Okay. I've been though enough and I really just want to go home. I mean you should too. Your family will want to see you." I replied and continued on my way. Jonathan watched in silence. "You know, I'm always here." I turned around as I was walking and waved at him. "I know!" I yelled back.

When I approached the driveway, I felt my heart skip a beat. I walked as fast as I could possibly go, without my leg giving away again like last night. When I saw the house, I almost began to cheer. When I was a few feet away, I decided to lightly jog over to the door.

I banged on the door and look through the side windows. Then I began to fluff my hair around to make it actually look like I hadn't even tried to look presentable. The door slowly opened and a older man looked out. "Hi, can I speak with Mr. and Mrs. Turner?" He slowly nodded, but before he could close the door, Mother burst out and had her arms around me, followed by Father. I could barely contain my tears, so I began to sob uncontrollably. "You're back. You're back." Mother whispered in my ear over and over. I could only nod, over and over. She let go and looked my over. "You're hurt." She grabbed my right hand. "Bella, what happened?" Father questioned. I looked at the both of them. "Blood, he's back." The two's expressions changed and we all went inside to the study, where Father closed and locked the door.

"What do you mean he's back? And how exactly do you know about him?" Father asked as he sat down in his chair across from me. "He kidnapped me…in Singapore." I mumbled, except he heard it. "Singapore? Kidnapped? Bella, what did he do to you?" He demanded. "Trapped me in a treasured hoard, sent me to find a mermaid, also find Ponce De Leon's skull, then took my blood in the Fountain of Youth." My parents were speechless. "So this is why it took you so long to get back?" Mother asked. I simply nodded.

"But Norrington was there, he protected me." I said. "And Will proposed. But I just found out it was all a lie, from Jonathan." Mother had walked over and wrapped herself around me again. "Will's loss." I smiled at her.

"Is Norrington here, in Port Royal?" Father asked. I nodded. "Blood will keep looking for you. You aren't safe here, anymore. Elizabeth, help her pack up. I'll go down to the dock and get Norrington." Father opened the door and Mother led me upstairs. "What's happening?" I asked.

"You have to leave. Blood will come looking for you here and will start a war for you. So you and Norrington, are going to leave. Go to other countries and colonies, but leave England last. England is where you will be protected." She explained. "Why?" I asked as we grabbed pieces of clothes from my closet. "England hates pirates." She simply stated. I nodded. And grabbed clothing from my dresser. "What happens if he does come here? What's happens to you?" Mother stopped what she was doing. "Don't think like that. If it's gets to dangerous, we'll go to England." I walked over and wrapped my arms around her neck. "I don't want to go. When will I see you again?" I asked her. "I know. I don't want this to happen, but Will is right. This is the best thing for you."

I let go first, and began to grab the few pieces of jewelry I had. Mother walked out of my bedroom and returned in a few seconds and draped a necklace over me. It was a long pendant with a tiny compass design on it. "So you always know…that north points to your heart, and north also points to us." She demonstrated by pointing north to me and to her. "Thank you."

Mother smiled and looked at my outfit. "You need to change." She grabbed a few pieces from the open luggage on my bed. It was long sleeve green dress with detailing on the bodice. I quickly changed into it and Mother quickly did my hair into curls that cascaded down my back. By that time Norrington had arrived and was fully changed and had also shaved off his beard. When I walked downstairs, I hardly recognized him. "You look different. I liked the beard." I chuckled. Norrington walked over to Will. "I'll protect her, I promise." He said. "I know you will," Father said as he smiled as Mother and I "you have already." Norrington smiled and walked over to me. "Ready?" I looked around. "Yeah." I gave one last hug to both of my parents, before we headed to the carriage. I watched out the window as my parents smiled and waved at me. I slowly waved back. Then the carriage began to roll away. The rain began to pour as we rode off through Port Royal to the dock.

"Adventure Awaits." I simply said as I looked at Norrington. _Adventure_ _awaits_.

…

The crumbling rocks gave way, as the crew hurried to find their Captain. He would soon have his revenge soon enough. One man saw the Captain's hand and pulled on it and set him free. "I need her blood. Get me her blood!"

***/ A/n: Don't you just love a good cliffhanger. Alright. End of book 2! I had fun writing the ending better than the beginning, probably because I forced myself to write the last couple of chapters. Book three will be coming soon. I'm probably to finish the book before I publish it, to make my life easier. Anyways. Review your thoughts. If you hated it, tell me what to fix and I'll make sure to try and fix it, if you loved it-tell me what you loved. I try to make this entertaining for everyone, including myself, so please tell me what you think.**

**Well, That's all folks!**

**-Averymadison1**


End file.
